Abstract Disappointments
by PunkRockPr1ncess
Summary: Sakura had no choice but to go back to the small town life she had left behind. Leaving her life she is forced to carve a new path and find her own way. What she finds along the way lead to discoveries she'd never thought she'd find. Betrayal and mistrust. Friendships and mysteries. And a romance? Who is the guy with red hair who works at the record store down the street?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hey. This is my first fanfiction. I've been writing for a while and I had kind of forgotten about it until tonight. I was always too scared to upload it, never thinking that it was ready. But for some reason tonight I am content and ready to upload it. I'm not going to demand that anyone review but I would appreciate it if you did. It would let me know how I am doing and if the story is worth continuing. If you have any questions or anything you'd like to say privately, feel free to PM me. I am welcome to any and all ideas and criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Prologue**

"Sakura."

Nothing. Not even a stir. He decided to give her a little nudge, in hopes of waking her. She sighed rolling over onto her other side, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Sakura, wake up. It's time to get up." He said before flinging the covers off of her. This got a reaction out of her. She sat up and glared at Sasuke as he stared down at her without the slightest trace of care on his face.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" She spat out.

"It's time to get up. It's 7:30." He replied before walking over and snatching the pillow from out beneath her, causing her head to fall onto the mattress. She bit out a growl as he threw the pillow down on her face. Smacking it off she complained.

"I don't even get a 'Good morning, Honey'?" She watched as he stopped his retreating to the door to turn around and look at her with a soft glare. All she got was a 'Good morning' before being left in the room in silence. Huffing she looked at the clock. _Holy shit, it really is after 6:00. I'm gonna be late!_ Running to the closet she grabbed the first pair of jeans and T-shirt she could find, with the t-shirt in her teeth she hopped across the room while slipping her legs in the pants. Hopping down the stairs, she had to pause at one of the steps to finish putting her shirt on.

"Breakfast is in here." She heard a call from the kitchen. Arriving in the kitchen she found Sasuke already ready for work, eating his breakfast without a care in the world. "I'll get to work on your lunch!" She exclaimed before running to the fridge. She heard a grunt in reply.

After finishing his lunch, she shoved it into a paper bag, running to find a permanent marker before scribbling a note on the bag. Sasuke was already at the door, book bag in hand ready to head to class. "Wait!" She exclaimed while his hand was on the knob.

"Don't forget your lunch!" She ran to him and handed out the bag.

"Oh, thanks." He said before turning to the door. Sakura pouted. _That's it?_

"I don't get a kiss?" She asked while he was already out the door. He stopped and paused, sighing before turning around and giving her a peck on the lips. She leaned in, expecting another kiss but when she opened her eyes he was walking out the door. She leaned out of the opening, looking down the stairs.

"I love you!" She called, he turned around and gave a wave, with a half 'yeah, you too' before leaving her alone. Sakura's shoulders slouched. _Yeah, sounds like it._ She thought bitterly.

Sakura sat in class, staring at the exam in front of her, determined to remember what she crammed in her head the night before. She's been told repeatedly that cramming for a test the night before never works, but somehow that's all she ended up doing with everything else that was in the way of her time.

She sighed before putting her fingers to her temple, completely freaking out. _I'm going to completely fail this test! Then I'll get a zero and it'll bring down my grade and I won't be able to make it up and then I'll fail the class! I'll end up having to drop out!_ She shook her head and took a deep breathe in attempt to cast those evil thoughts out and focus on the test. Thinking those thoughts would definitely not help. Skimming to the next question, she continued.

"Sakura." The professor said sternly. He was handing out graded essays as they all passed him to exit the class. "Here's your essay. I suggest you try a bit harder next time if you expect to pass this class with a decent grade." She looked at the grade circled in the top right as the essay fell into her hands. Her heart sank. _An F? How could this happen?_ She looked at her professor in misery. He returned her look with a shrug of his shoulders as to say 'It's not my fault you got an F'. She groaned before sulking on her way out of the classroom.

* * *

 _What the hell am I gonna do? I can't fail!_ Sakura was currently on her way home to change for work, she had to be there soon. With a glance at her watch, she noticed she was most likely going to be late if she continued at this rate. Breaking into a jog, she headed for the apartment.

Storming into her room, she stripped of her clothing before throwing on her work clothes. Looking over her form in the mirror while putting her hair up, she realized she was missing something. Pulling the hair bow tight she studied herself. _Aha! My nametag! But where is it...?_

Clothes were flinging all over the room as she looked through the laundry, flinging forms of clothing behind her after checking for her nametag. She found it at the very bottom, a bright purple sock hiding it. Snatching it, she ran to her purse and headed down the stairs while trying to pin it to her shirt at the same time. Slamming the door on her way out, she flew down the stairs, only to remember that she didn't lock the door. One quick lap back up the stairs and a locked door later, she found herself outside, trying to weave her way through the crowd as fast as she could. _I'm going to be late! Ugh! Christine is so going to kill me!_

Noticing the crowd up above waiting for the sign to pass across the crosswalk, she slowed to a walk. _No point in running for now, not until I can pass_. She breathed a sigh of relief at having a few seconds to just walk and relax when she was soaked with icy cold water from her knees down, jerking her out of reverie. She sucked in a huge breath, turning to glare at the taxi that just passed by. _Great. Now I have a wet uniform to work in._ She thought before turning around to continue to walk to the crosswalk. Glaring at anything and anyone she could all the way to work.

Standing at the crosswalk, she pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Sasuke. _Miss you. Hope you are having a good day today. Can't wait to see you after work xoxoxo._

* * *

"Sakura." Christine scolded as she hurried to clock in. "You're not only ten minutes late, but you're _fifteen_ minutes late."

"I know, I'm sorry!" She replied quickly "Where do you need me?"

"Register 5." She answered before giving Sakura a stern look before getting back to her business.

Walking to lane 5 she turned on her light, setting things up as quickly as she could before a customer were to show up. Today was Wednesday so it was going to be a busy day. Soon enough, there was a line at her register and she was scanning groceries.

* * *

Trudging through the hallway and into her bedroom Sakura plopped down onto her bed. Laying on her back she stared at the ceiling. She was missing Sasuke. She pouted at remembering the text he sent to her earlier on her break, telling her that he was going to have to work late and to not wait up. _Ugh, his work always causes him to work late._ She complained to herself, before covering her face with a pillow and groaning inside it with frustration. She just wished she could have some time to hang out with him. The moments they actually got to spend quality time with each other were few and far inbetween,A few moments later of just listening to her breathing she turned her head to see the clock. 7:30.

Sighing she sat up slowly. _Might as well start on the laundry._ She thought, spotting dirty clothes scattered all over the room. She grabbed the basket and started throwing clothes into it, following the trail to the stairs as she stopped every once in a while to pick up an article of clothing stranded on a step here and there. Throwing the clothes in the wash she headed back upstairs and took a look around. _It's probably time to wash the sheets and pillowcases too. I bet I could have them washed before Sasuke gets home._

Pulling off all of the pillow cases, she stacked them in a pile in the floor, throwing the pillows in the corner of the room. She reached for one of the open corners of the mattress, pulling up the sheet. She pulled the other corner off as well before attempting to pull the whole sheet off. It wouldn't budge. She lifted it up higher and pulled. _Stubborn sheet._ She complained before walking over to one of the corners of the bed next to the wall, reaching under to pull the sheet up. What she wasn't expecting was what popped up with it.

Half noticeable and half crammed between the mattress and the wall was what looked like some red material. Putting the sheet in the pile with the pillow cases she reached over the bed to retrieve the article of clothing. _What the hell...?_ She thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. In the back of her head she realized her heart had slowly started picking up pace. Ignoring the fact, she looked down at what she held in her hands. A pair of red lace panties. Unfolding them she looked closely at them. There was a little black bow in the middle, with black lace down the sides. _I don't remember having a pair like this...and if these were mine...why would they be shoved back there?_ She thought confused.

She couldn't breathe. She hadn't thought of a single coherent thought about what was going on. She refused to admit that what could be happening _was_ happening. Slowly walking over to her dresser, she opened her drawer with ease, rummaging through it. There they were. Her pair of red lace panties mixed in with the pile with the rest of them. Reaching her hand in, she picked them up and looked at them. Then she looked at the ones in her other hand. Her heart stopped at the realization as she sucked in a breath. _These...aren't mine._

* * *

It was after midnight. Sakura had sat at the dining room table all night, staring at her text book. There was a sheet of paper lying right next to it with a pencil laying neatly on top of it. There were no words on the paper. She sat lifeless, like a doll. She sat leaned back in the chair, her hands limply in her lap, simply staring at the book.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She was in another state, enrolled in a college, living in an apartment that she only paid half the rent for. Sasuke and her had put together their money to be able to pay all of the bills. There was no way in hell she was staying with him. But when she thought of breaking up with him, she knew there was no way she'd be able to afford an apartment on her own here. Even if she worked more hours, she still wouldn't make enough. And if they broke up, she'd have to leave. She can't go to school with no place to live. She couldn't afford to pay for a hotel to stay. If she left him, she'd have to go back home. And she'd lose her scholarship.

But then she couldn't even think of living with him knowing that he was doing what he was doing. Sleeping next to him, having to do basic things with him like cuddling with him while watching T.V., eat meals with him. All the normal things she would do. She knew she wouldn't be able to pull that off. She wouldn't be able to hide from him that she knew. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

Even though it was clear what the truth was, a part of her still didn't want to believe it. A part of her still thought hopelessly deep down, that this was just one big mistake. That she just jumped to conclusions and that there was an honest excuse for all of it. Lightly wiping away a tear that had found its way down her cheek, she got up and left the table, heading up the stairs.

Gliding her hand up the wall, she looked at the pictures that adorned it, pictures of her and Sasuke. They seemed happy in the pictures. Were they not happy in reality? Has she just been blind this whole time and Sasuke was never happy with her? Entering their room she stopped in the middle, taking a look at everything. Everything was nicely arranged, everything in its place. She had finished the laundry and the sheets and had made up the bed. The room was spotless. The way Sasuke liked it.

All she could do was stand there. She was staring at the bed. Not able to sit on it or even touch it after knowing that there had been...another woman in there with Sasuke. Another woman under the covers. Another woman feeling him, touching him, kissing him. Kissing what was _hers_. But if this had been going on then he never really was hers then was he?

"Sakura?" She snapped out of her reverie to look behind her. It was Sasuke. She really must have been out of it. She didn't hear him open the door, she didn't even hear him come up the stairs. "I've been calling you, did you not hear me?"

She turned back to the bed. "Sorry. I was lost in thought." There was no reply, but she heard his soft steps coming up behind her.

Sakura watched as he sat down on his side of the bed and emptied his pockets. His normal routine upon arriving home from work.

He knew something was wrong. He didn't need to ask. He knew she would tell him on her own. So he waited. What felt like hours she finally got up and walked over to one of their night tables, pulling out something that he couldn't see.

"Sakura?...What is it?"

She turned around. Holding up a piece of fabric. Sasuke could see what she was holding. He said nothing as he seemed to be shocked at what she had found. He looked her in the eyes.

"What are those?" He said monotonously.

"You know exactly what they are." She stated. Although he could hear her just fine, Sakura new she couldn't have been speaking above a whisper. He just looked at them before looking down at the bed. "They aren't mine. You and I both know that." She leaned over and threw them in front of him. He didn't dare touch them. He just sat there staring at them as if...in shame. He looked at her and she could see what looked to be a slight sliver of hurt in his eyes before vanishing.

"You know I love yo-"

"Shut up." She interrupted. "Don't give me that bullshit. I've been falling for it long enough, don't you think? Because it's clear that you don't feel that way."

"I do!" He said quickly. "I do, I do. Sakura, I do. I do care about you. I love you. I...I..."

"Save it." Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes. Hearing him say that, and seeing the look on his face, it made her want to run over to him and hold him, tell him that it's ok and that she loved him too. That everything would be alright. But she knew she couldn't. "She's obviously more important than me, so I guess you'll be happier with her. I bet whoever it is will be happy that she can finally have you all to herself." He looked at her with a mad look on his face.

"I can't help that I have feelings for her! She is special to me too. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go. Can't you stay?" He asked.

Sakura exploded at that. "Stay?! With you? A man who is _cheating_ on me?! You want me to _stay_ with you?! Why the hell would I do that? Do you not have morals? Do you even _know_ what the word loyalty means?!"

"I don't love her. I love you. I don't choose her over you, obviously since I'm living with you. Don't do this. We can make it work, I know-"

"Oh, really?" She asked rudely. "And how do you suppose we do that, huh?" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Can't you just...ugh..I don't know? Look past it?" Sakura gaped. She couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth. What the hell was this man thinking? "You can see other guys if you want too, it could be an open-"

"What the fuck?! You want me to-


	2. A New Life

**Authors note: So if you guys paid attention the first chapter and what I had said, this is my first fanfiction. I've realized that a lot of people have been reading my fist chapter but not my second nor third. Which neither of them have Author's Notes. They don't have them because I uploaded them all three at the same time. If this is the reason why I am getting lesser views then that is a tragedy. If the reason why I am getting lesser views is because my story is shit well then I definitely take more of a claim to it then if it was because of not having author's note's. I'd rather be a shitty writer then have shitty views because I haven't put an author's note at the top. My story has nothing to do with my author's notes. If I didn't write anything then it's because I didn't have anything to write in the first place. I'd rather have real meaning behind my words than give you fake words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **A New Life**

Sakura didn't have a car. Or any type of vehicle for that matter. So therefore, she was currently sitting in the airport, waiting to board her flight. Ipod in coat pocket, earphones in her ears, she sat eating a sandwich she had gotten from a fast food restaurant on her way to the airport. On her way _walking_ to the airport that was. After what had happened, there was no way she was getting anywhere close to a car that Sasuke was in.

To say her parents were furious was an understatement. Getting a call from their daughter saying that she had to come back home because she got kicked out of college well, wasn't something they took lightly. Neither was the fact that they had to pay for her plane ticket because she didn't have any money. She hadn't thought to put any money in savings while living with him and had just spent the money on school and necessities around the apartment.

Sakura had just gotten down to the last bite of her sandwich when the digital sign changed, saying her flight was here and it was time to board. Picking up her book bag from the floor and slinging it over her back she gulped down the last bite before wadding up the paper and throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. The ride was long and devastating. She listened to her Ipod the whole time and slept.

Before she knew it she was being woken up from someone shaking her by the shoulder. Looking up confusingly she saw a man with a bag over his shoulder. He didn't look happy.

"Wake up. We're here and I can't get out with you in the way." He said rudely. Sakura said nothing. Only got up and stepped in the isle for him to pass by before grabbing her own bag and trudging off the plane.

Once outside in the airport, she stretched and looked around for her parents. Spotting them standing a little way off, not looking so happy. Sakura rolled her eyes and headed over.

"Hey dad, hey mom." She greeted with a smile on her face.

Neither said nothing, only looked at her with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Don't I get a hug?" She said? Her mom raised her chin at this and looked at her as if to say 'you know better'. Sakura turned to her dad.

"What about you?" He looked at her in a stern way.

"You know very well we are _very_ disappointed in you Sakura. This is no time for games." He scolded before turning around and sauntering towards the door, her mom following soon after. She rolled her eyes. _Talk about one big happy family._

The ride home was silence. Stony silence. They said nothing as they drove home. And Sakura said nothing. If they didn't want to talk about it, she certainly wouldn't bring it up. It was hard enough avoiding their questions on the phone call. It would be worse in person. Sakura was worried that they would drill her for information. Drill her until she broke and spilled everything and she couldn't have that. She had to keep it together. Knowing what happened is hard enough, saying it out loud would make it reality and Sakura didn't know if she was strong enough to handle that.

It had been a week since it happened. And ever since that day, Sakura felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't book a flight for a week so she had stayed in a hotel room for the remaining time. A hotel room that Sasuke had paid for. He asked her to stay. Begged her. But she refused. Once he had dropped her off at the hotel and had asked her once again to stay and she returned his request with an icy reply, he had never spoken to her again. The only sign he still existed was the people at the front desk not asking for her pay. It was just _poof_ , like he had never happened, like he had never been there to begin with. But Sakura knew better.

With nothing else to do, she dropped out of college. Figuring she would just have to go to college somewhere else. Maybe this was a chance to live her own life. To do what she wanted, and not what her parents wanted. But Sakura wondered where she would go now. What she would do next. She felt as if she was going somewhere and then everything stopped. She felt frozen in time.

"We're here." Her father stated before her parents got out and left her to get her luggage herself. _Not that I have much_. She thought before looking down at the one book bag that had the few possessions she took with her. In her attempt to get out of the house and away from Sasuke as fast as she could she just packed what few belongings she really wanted. Sasuke had offered to pack her things for her but she refused. Sakura didn't care about any of the stuff she left behind. She had no reason to. This was her new life, no sense in bringing stuff with her that would only bring up the past.

Sighing while climbing out of the car, she took a good look around her. Everything was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. She had almost forgotten how big her house was. _I guess this is home._

Walking through the front door she immediately noticed how clean it was. _I guess not much has changed._

"Sakura."

She was being called from the living room. _Oh, what now?_ She complained, heading for the living room.

"You got new curtains." Sakura nodded towards the window. "I think I liked the red ones better." She observed while looking around. Her mother just closed her eyes and sighed quietly as if not to give away her emotions.

"You have a week to get a job." She ordered. This caused Sakura to look at her. "If you don't have a job by then, you're out." Sakura said nothing; only stared.

"Your curfew is eight-"

"Eight?! That's ridiculous! I'm in college, not middle school!" Sakura exclaimed. _You're not in college anymore._ She ignored the whispering thought that crept into her mind.

"This is my house, you will abide by my rules. Judging from your actions and the situation you are in you are not mature enough to even think about handling a curfew any later than that." Sakura was truly shocked. She had no idea what to say.

"What does the fact that I dropped out of college have anything to do with being mature? It's my personal decision what I choose to do with my life." Her mother didn't say anything. Only looked at her with a knowing look on her face. Then it hit her.

"Wait. This isn't just about me dropping out of college, is it? It's about Sasuke, isn't it?"

"You know very well he was good for you. Sasuke is a _good_ man and he could have gotten you _anywhere_ in life. You know how wealthy he is, and for you two to be together was just to be expected and the way it should have been. The way it _was_ before you went and screwed it all to hell. I mean what were you thinking-"

"You know _nothing_ about me and Sasuke, _Mother_." She spat venomously. "Don't you _dare_ speak like you know what's going on because you most certainly do not. And what about me? What about me making my _own_ accomplishments instead of Sasuke doing it for me?! This is my life, not Sasukes. And I can get anywhere I want in life, myself."

They just stood there fuming at each other in silence. Her mother had always liked Sasuke. She had told Sakura more than once that she couldn't see her with anyone but him. For the longest time that's how it was. Just her and Sasuke. For as long as she can remember everywhere she went, he was there. Sakura's mom took in a huge breath before replying.

"I don't care about your thoughts on the situation. You have a week to get a job. And you are out of here by the end of the summer. By the beginning of the next year, whether you are on the street or not, I don't care." She finished before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Sakura had a headache. Leaving the living room as well, she wound her way through the maze of hallways, towards her room, surprised that she could remember the way by heart. What she found was not what she expected.

Sakura had to double check to make sure she was in the right room. _Where the hell is all of my stuff?! My posters? My books, my CD's? And why the hell is my room painted yellow?!_ Slamming the door she stormed over to the dresser. _This isn't even my dresser. It's brand new._ Snatching the first drawer open she looked at the empty drawer before her. _She even threw away my clothes?! Ugh!_ Sakura growled and slammed the drawer shut before plopping herself down on her bed.

Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling. The ceiling that seemed to just go on forever. A plain abyss she wished she were lost in. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed a number, putting it to her ear. They picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Ino" She spoke into the phone. "No, actually, um, I'm in town….yea, right now." This was followed by a huge screech and a million and one questions.

"Look, I just need you to come pick me up."

* * *

"So that's what happened." Sakura said before dipping her finger in the jar for another swipe of peanut butter.

Ino just sat there with huge eyes; staring at her. They were currently at Ino's house, sitting on her bed with a pile of junk food between them. Ino had yet to eat any of it but Sakura was sure putting it to good use. Ino had clung to a pillow the whole entire time.

"Oh my god," She spoke finally. "I can't believe that happened to you."

"I know," Sakura said around a finger of peanut butter. "She's such a bitch. I mean am I just like a huge failure to her or something-"

"Not that!" Ino interrupted. "Sasuke! That lying jerk! How could he do this to you?!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that! Are you OK?! I mean how do you feel about the whole situation? And what are you gonna do? What about school?"Ino's questions seemed to go on forever and ever.

"I don't know yet Ino." Sakura stated sadly. "I'm just trying to cope. I'm just gonna see where my life takes me. It's time for me to take care of myself."

"Awww," Ino put on a sad face "What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole time, for most of my life actually, it's just been all about Sasuke. No one else. At the time I thought that was all that mattered. But now, I'm not so sure. I've just gotta take care of myself. The whole time I've just depended on him, knowing that with his support, I could never fail." Sakura explained. "But I mean, isn't failing a part of life?"

Ino looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry Sasuke is such a jerk and that he didn't work out. But I know you can do it. And you don't need Sasuke to do it either." She gave her a little hug before pulling away.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Come on, let's go out. You've gotta find a job anyways." Ino said before jumping out of the bed and getting her coat. "Let's go check out cute boys." She winked.

"Oh, that reminds me. What about you and what's his face?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask. That's a story we'll save for later."

They were currently walking down the sidewalk. Sakura had no idea how much she had forgotten until Ino had taken her out. She could barely remember where everything was.

"How about we stop at the coffee shop around the corner? I could use a cup, and I think you could too."

"Yes, I could use a cup of coffee," Sakura agreed. "A cup of black, black coffee." Ino's eyes slid to her.

"Oh, come on. Cheer up." Ino said before giving her a little shake. "I know it's not that easy, but forget him. You'll find someone better. Someone that actually pays attention to you."

"Sasuke paid attention to me." Ino looked at her as if to say 'really? Come on.'

"What? He did." Sakura assured her.

"Really? That's funny, because last time I checked, he could barely remember your birthday. Or remember _anything_ you told him for that matter. Like the time when you told him about your art ceremony and he didn't show up because he forgot."

"He's not good with birthdays! And he just forgot! He said sorry and took me out to dinner the next day!"

Ino just rolled her eyes mumbling a 'yea, whatever' before abruptly turning and entering a store. _I guess this means we're here._ Sakura thought before entering.

The sweet sweet smell of coffee floated to her nostrils and Sakura couldn't resist the urge to moan. _Mmmm, coffee._

Sakura took in her surroundings. The place seemed to have a cozy warm feel to it, with couches and artwork that made you feel almost at home. She took in the tan colored wall paper and all of the people conversing with each other. Everyone seemed to belong here, as if they each had their own little place. She eyed two business people talking fast in what seemed to be a very heated conversation before her eyes switched over to the seat next to them only to land on three or four high schoolers just passing the time by. Sakura wondered how often people came here. _This place must be non-stop busy._

"Sakura." Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. Ino had been calling her.

"Yes?" She said turning around and searching for her. Her eyes landed on a very annoyed blond, standing at the counter with a black haired guy on the other end looking at her expectantly.

"We're waiting on you." Ino said. She seemed to be gritting out of her teeth. "What kind do you want?"

"Ummm." Sakura's eyes skimmed the menu. She never drank much coffee back with Sasuke, despite all of the times she stayed up late. She never really needed it. Before she had a chance to pick though, Ino answered for her.

"She'll want a vanilla cappuccino." She told the cashier. He rang it up without another word.

She watched as Ino told him that that would be all before turning around with a look on her face that could say nothing else except for 'you're embarrassing me'. The blond hurried up and grabbed her on the arm before dragging her over to a table in the corner.

"What the hell? Here I am trying to hook you up with a job, and you're over here spazzing out like there's no tomorrow. Nobody's gonna wanna hire a freak show." Ino complained.

"Huh?" Sakura was clearly confused. "How would you manage to hook me up with a job here?"

Sakura looked like she had little faith in Ino. And Ino seemed to pick up on this.

"First of all," She said while squinting her eyes. "I'm a regular here. Second of all, that man that rang us up," She pointed a finger at the cashier that rang the two up. Sakura turned around to take in the mans pasty white skin and jet black hair. "Is someone I know."

"He looks like he doesn't have any facial expression at all. Like he's permanently numb there." Sakura complained while turning around to look at her.

"Yes, we all know." Ino said while rolling her eyes. "But do you want a job or not?"

They were interrupted by their cashier delivering their coffee to them.

"Chocolate cappuccino for you," He set the cup down in front of Ino. "And a vanilla cappuccino for you."

Sakura watched as he set her coffee down in front of her with an expression that could be seen as nothing else but a forced smile. She eyed him as he scampered back towards the front.

"Do I even wanna work with that dude?" Sakura asked skeptically as she took a sip of her coffee. "Better yet, do I even wanna know how you _know_ him?"

Sakura didn't hear anything that she said after that. Her eye had spotted a record store across the street at the end of the corner. _How long has that been there? I don't remember that being there._ She gulped down her coffee in a hurry _._

"Hey Ino, I'm gonna go walk around, see what all is new in town. I'll catch up with you later." Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Already? Are you sure?" She asked as she drank her coffee.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just want to go see that record store over there." She explained why pointing towards it through the window.

Ino turned around to see the direction she was pointing in. Turning around with a roll of her eyes she said "Yea, you can definitely go alone for that one."

"Uhh, okay? What's that about?" Sakura asked confused.

She didn't answer before sipping more of her coffee. _Well okay then. Guess I'll go by myself._ Sakura wondered what it was all about but knew that she would get it out of her later.

"Alright. See ya later." She said before sliding out of her seat. "And thank you for the coffee!" She said as she headed out the door.


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Scanning through a pile of records Gaara found the one he was looking for and pulled it out of the pile. Gazing at the artwork on the cover, he flipped it over to see if it was the correct album. Satisfied, he flipped the cover a few times before bringing out the record and placing it in the record player. After a few adjustements to the volume he trudged back over to join the group that was surrounding the counter.

"Dude, it's _not_ cutting."

"How do you figure?"

Naruto and Shikamaru were currently arguing over the specifics of...cutting someone in line.

"If someone is in line in front of you," Naruto began "and they leave to go get something, which requires them to _leave_ the line, and you step up in their place, it's not cutting. I mean what do you expect me to do? Just wait until the lady comes back? She left her place in line and the cashier was ready for me, I'm not gonna wait on her to get back. And besides, it would have held up the line."

"Yea, but she was only leaving the line just long enough to go the next line and get a magazine." He replied back while looking at him with a look that meant to say 'are you serious?'. "It's cutting." He finished.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto called before smacking him lightly in the arm. "Tell Shikamaru, that what I did isn't considered cutting." Naruto was sitting on the counter next to the place where Gaara was leaning against while Shikamaru was leaning against the outside of a counter that was towards their right. Gaara gave him a look.

"I would consider it cutting."

"What?! Gaara! You're supposed to be on my side dude!" He complained.

Gaara just simply rolled his eyes at him before grabbing his hacky sack and throwing it up in the air to catch it once it came down. Soon after this the bell on the door went off and he turned back once to see the customer. It was Kiba with what looked to be a bag in his hand.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted loudly as he headed their way towards the counter.

"Hey man, what's up? Had any luck with the ladies?" Kiba teased.

"Don't ask." He replied before groaning, only to perk up in seeing the bags of junk food. Rummaging through it he brought out a pixie stick before ripping the top off and pouring it in his mouth. "Sweet! Pixie sticks!" He said with his mouth fool of powder. Kiba smacked Shikamaru on the arm.

"What about you and Ino, eh?"

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Girls, they don't ever know what they want."

"That bad, huh? What's the verdict?"

"She threw the flowers I bought her at me and slammed the door in my face, claiming that she need a _real_ man. She said she needed someone who noticed when she did something new to her hair." This recieved a chuckle from the guys.

"She did something new to her hair?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"If you consider her dying her hair an even lighter blond, then yea, she did something new to her hair." They all burst out laughing at this. "I mean come on, isn't that ridiculous? How am I supposed to notice that? Her hair was blond as it was." He complained as Kiba sighed.

"Girls." He stated simply before his eyes roamed over to Gaara. "What about you, Gaara? Found a new woman yet?" He looked at Kiba as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious? In this town? I don't think there's one girl in this town that knows how to actually care, better yet on how to actually keep a steady relationship. I mean all they do is cheat-"

"Amen!" Naruto interupted, though Gaara continued like he never said anything.

"And blame everything on you. It's always _our_ fault that we're arguing. It's always _our_ fault that we're in this situation."

"Well, girls will be girls." Shikamaru stated in a matter of fact tone as if there was nothing they could do about it.

"Fuck that." Gaara said while looking at Shikamaru. "I _refuse_ to deal with that. I want a _real_ woman." He was so into his speach now that he flailed his hands about, his hacky sack held firm in his right hand. "I don't want a girl who just obsesses over finger nail polish or what they look like. I want a t-shirt and jeans girl, someone who isn't afraid to get dirty-"

"Someone who will actually enjoy stuff with you." Kiba offered.

"Yes! Exactly." He continued while pointing at him. "I want a girl who likes to play video games."

"Someone who actually cares when you're down or upset instead of just focusing on whether or not _you_ notice if _they're_ upset." Naruto said.

"Yes. Yes. Someone who isn't going to cheat on me as soon as I turn around. Someone who will make me feel better when I need it, instead of just making me feel worse, or complaining about what I'm doing wrong."

"How about someone who doesn't freak out on you when they dye their hair lighter and then break up with you because you couldn't see the difference." Shikamaru stated lamely.

"Well I'm not that into blonds," Gaara stated, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. "But I want a girl who stands out. Someone who makes you take a second look. Someone who is simple but so beautiful at the same time-"

At this his speach was interupted by the bell going off, signaling that someone was entering. Out of habit Gaara glanced at the door then turned back in attempt to finish his speech, only to have his head snap back towards the door. Entering was what seemed to be his dream girl.

Sakura stepped into the record store, glancing around at her surroundings. It wasn't too big, not too small. There was a song that played softly in the background, she wondered who it was. Glancing at the back towards the counter she noticed a few guys hanging around who looked away quickly when her eyes landed on them.

Gaara couldn't stop staring. Somehow he felt as if he'd seen her before. Standing before him looking through CD's was a young woman that looked to be about his age. Her hair was in a ponytail that cascaded down to her waist in waves. She was wearing jeans with a few holes ripped in them with a black band t-shirt. Her wrists were covered in studs and bracelets. Her make-up was noticeable but simple. She had the thickest black eyelashes he's ever seen with soft lips and the most perfect body he's ever seen.

"Good luck with that one." Kiba whispered in his ear before patting him on the back, shaking him a little in the process.

After a few more moments of searching through CD's Sakura headed over to the records. She figured the store wasn't so bad. It had some good quality stuff. She heard some whispering coming from what she guessed to be the back counter. Peeking up over the shelf of records she saw the guys all huddled together whispering furiously together. She wondered which one worked here. She wanted to know what was playing right now. Her eyes fell on the blond sitting on the counter with a bunch of pixie sticks in his hand. _Umm, I don't think so_. She thought to herself. Although he did look familiar, her eyes roamed over his spiky blond locks and blue eyes, falling to the simple orange t-shirt he was wearing. _Is that...Naruto? Holy crap. I haven't seen him since like...middle school._ Straightening up Sakura forgot what record she was looking at and headed over to the counter.

"Dude, she's coming over here!" Kiba whispered furiously.

"Oh shit." Gaara panicked before looking around to occupy himself with something to look like he hadn't been staring at her this whole time. Grabbing the first thing he could find he pretended to be engrossed while the others appeared to be busy in something.

"Um, hey." They heard in a soft and unsure voice. They all looked up as if they just now saw her. Noticing her voice was directed towards Naruto they all furrowed their eyebrows. "It's Naruto, right?" Naruto looked like a fish, sitting there with his mouth agape, eyes big and round, pixie sticks in hand. He closed his mouth slowly.

"Um, yea. How'd you know?"

"We went to school together," She said with what seemed like excitement. "In middle school. We used to sit together at lunch, remember?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed as it dawned on him. "Sakura?! I haven't seen you in forever!" He continued before jumping off of the counter and greeting her in a huge hug. After finally being put down by Naruto she took a few breaths.

"Yea, I know. How have you been? Are you going to school right now?"

"Yep, we all go to the same school." He explained while motioning between him and the other guys. "Why are you down here? Weren't you doing school in some other state or something? And where's Sasuke? Is he here right now?"

Sakura had no idea how to answer his questions. Her heart sank at the mention of Sasuke, her mind flashing back to that day. Refusing to think of those thoughts she decided to just try and change the subject as fast as she could.

"No, he's not here right now." She looked at the other guys. "You guys look familiar too, did we go to school together too?"

"Now that I think about it," Kiba spoke up. "I think I do remember seeing you a few times in just passing by. I'm Kiba." He introduced himself and held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." She replied before taking his hand.

"This is Shikamaru," He put a hand on his shoulder as Shikamaru nodded at her while mumbling a 'hey'. "And this, is Gaara." He nodded towards Gaara. He didn't say anything, just gave a small nod. Sakura thought he seemed to be the shy type. She gave a small wave and a tiny smile. There was an awkward sort of silence as they all just stood there, waiting for someone to speak up. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So, um, which one of you guys work here?"

"Me, I do." Naruto piped up and jumped up on the counter. "What can I help you with?" Sakura didn't get a chance to answer before he flew off the counter by a smack in the head from Kiba.

"No, he doesn't. Don't listen to him." He rolled his eyes. Naruto turned towards him with an angry look on his face.

"Hey! Don't hit me!-"

"Shut up, dude!" He whispered while gritting his teeth as if there was something obvious going on before fending him off with his own hands. Apparently Shikamaru was in the way as the fight started to contain him as well.

"Hey, get off me man! You guys are in my personal space!" He complained before trying to push them off to no avail. Then he continued to push while trying to separate them at the same time. Sakura had no idea what to do, she was too shocked to move. She stood there with wide eyes wondering if she should just leave. All commotion stopped as a small voice spoke up.

"I do."

Sakura averted her eyes towards Gaara. Really taking in his view for the first time, Sakura noticed the black shirt he was wearing. _I guess he's into the same music I am._ She looked up quickly, hoping she wasn't staring too much. Her eyes fell on the couple of piercings he had.

"Um, I was just wanting to know what you have playing right now." She explained while pointing to the ceiling.

"Oceans Ate Alaska." He stated.

Sakura didn't know what to say next. He had answered so simply in such a voice that Sakura could only describe as uninterest. Sakura thought maybe she was wasting his time. Maybe she had come at a bad time and interrupted their conversation. Or maybe it was just her.

"OK, thanks. Well," She turned to Naruto looking as if she didn't know what to say. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

"Are you sure? I mean you could always stick around, catch up." Naruto offered.

"Rain-check." She said simply before turning around and leaving the store. Leaving them in silence.

"Dude. What was that?!" Kiba exclaimed while smacking Gaara on the arm, making him break his focus from the door.

"What was what?"

"You seemed completely uninterested in her! It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I just froze and there wasn't much else to say. She asked a question and I answered it." He argued back.

"How about, oh I don't know, try and start some small conversation with her?" Naruto put in while opening another pixie stick. "How do you even run this store? You're supposed to make your customers feel at home."

Gaara sighed as he leaned back against the counter.

"What was I supposed to talk about? The weather?" He asked icily.

"You could have offered to let her borrow the band CD that she was interested in. I know you have it since you insist on collecting every band on the face of the planet. That could have led to her coming back to giving it to you and that could have led to you guys talking, and that could have led to other things." Kiba explained.

Gaara paused for a minute, thinking about what he could have done. Maybe he should have offered. Maybe Kiba was right. Sighing in frustration he snatched the bag that was next to Naruto and rummaged around to find the candy he told Kiba to pick up. He ripped the bag open and shoved some in his mouth in which seemed to be all in one process.

"Dude, chill out." Shikamaru said. "I'm sure you'll have your chance again."

"Yea, maybe." Kiba sounded unsure. "Well anyways dude, you wanna come over and chill? Play some 360? Destroy some people online?"

"Can't. I gotta watch the store." He spoke through a mouth full of candy.

"Come on man, its 7:30. You close at 8. Just close a little early."

"No." Gaara stated simply. He wasn't really in a bad mood or anything. Just frustrated. And all he really wanted to do right now was to be by himself.

"Alright man, suit yourself." He turned to Naruto and Shikamaru. "You guys comin'?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said. "You make the best Ramen!"

Kiba chuckled as he grabbed his bag and started to walk backwards towards the door. "Better luck next time man." He said to Gaara as him and Naruto left.

"Hey, don't worry about it man." Shikamaru said when they were gone. "I'll get information from Naruto and tell him to somehow get her out and I'll let you know where she is. That way you can 'bump into her unexpectedly' and talk."

Gaara didn't look so sure.

Shikamaru patted him on the shoulder before straightening up from the counter.

"Well, I'll see you around. I'm gonna go home, catch up on some homework. Oh, and don't forget about the bonfire tonight, you said you'd be there!"

Gaara paused as he thought back. He did say he'd be there. With everything going on, it had completely slipped his mind. He looked at Shikamaru as he was backing up towards the door, his eyes on him. Gaara did say he'd be there.

"Fine." He said it so quietly yet he knew Shikamaru knew that he'd be there.

* * *

Walking home, Sakura thought over what had happened in the record store. She hoped she didn't come off as rude for interrupting their conversation and she hoped that she hadn't done anything to make the guy with the red hair dislike her. She hoped that things would be better here, but she wasn't so sure.

Thinking this last thought, Sasuke popped into her mind. Back to that day. What had been said. What she had done. She wished more than anything that nothing had ever happened and that things were back to normal. She thought back to the conversation with Ino and what she had said about finding better. _I hate this. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?!_ She thought angrily before stomping in a puddle she was passing by.

She was angry. Angry at herself for still feeling this way, for not being stronger and being able to just move on. She was angry at being betrayed. Angry at the world. Thinking about the power Sasuke has over her, the power to still make her heart sink whenever she thought about it, made her even angrier. So angry that her eyes started to burn. Wiping away her tears furiously Sakura shook her head with a growl and sped up her walking.

Arriving, she stopped in front of her house on the sidewalk to take it all in. _Seeing this place brings back so many memories. Unpleasant memories._ Sighing she trudged towards the house.

She wasn't surprised when most of the lights were out except for the dim hall light they had kept on for her entering. They were always sure to go to bed on time. Always sure to get exactly eight hours of sleep; a good night's rest. Just like they were always sure to fold the clothes perfectly straight; wrinkle free. Or to wipe the counters smudge free.

Stepping lightly into the kitchen she didn't bother turning on a light. Her familiarity with this place told her where everything was in the dark, which way to turn and which way not to turn. Opening the fridge she glanced at the contents inside lazily. _Of course, no junk food….What's this_? She wondered before pulling out a carton of what looked to be yogurt. _Fat free….strawberry flavored yogurt?_ "Ew." She said aloud before putting it back in the fridge. _I'm gonna have to be sure to keep a stash up in my room somewhere._ She thought before sweeping out of the kitchen and rushing up to her room.

The door closed with a soft click as Sakura flipped on the lights and took a look around her room. Flinging off her shoes, she jumped over to her bed and leaned over the side to reach for her laptop.

Sakura wasn't tired. She wasn't much of a sleeper. She thought back to all of those sleepless nights; her just laying down watching T.V all night, or even playing video games. As she waited for Sasuke to get home.

Just as she was opening her laptop to go to her favorite music website, she heard her phone ringing. Stretching out on her bed she reached to her bedside table and picked up the vibrating device. One look at the screen told her it was Ino.

"Yes, Ino?" She spoke into the phone.

"Tell me you aren't planning to spend your night inside." Her sing song voice spoke through the receiver.

"No, actually I have a date." She replied matter of factly.

"You do?" She sounded so surprise.

"Yea, my butt and my bed." She retorted quickly.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny."

"Yea, I can tell by the never ending laughter coming out of your mouth."

"Look," She said quickly. "Get dressed cause I 'm on my way over right now to pick you up."

"What? For what?" She said incredulously.

"There's a bonfire tonight, and you are totally going!" She sighed loudly.

"Ino, you know my mom's not gonna let me go anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah, cause your curfew's eight. Who cares? Just sneak out the window!"

Part of Sakura wished she could say this wasn't normal or that it has never happened before, but she'd be lying. There were more than enough countless times Sakura had snuck out with her before, it had almost seemed familiar. Taking a breather Sakura stopped to think for a second. Well, this wouldn't be the first time. And it's just a bonfire, it couldn't hurt right? And besides, she'll never know.

Ino was waiting on the other end in silence.

"…Alright. Fine. Text me when you get here." She agreed before hanging up.

Sakura didn't bother checking her phone when she felt it buzz in her back pocket ten minutes later. She knew who it was. Pushing the blinds aside, she could see Ino's car parked in front of her house, the lights turned off. She couldn't see who but she could tell there were other people in the back.

Opening the door to her balcony as quietly as she could she stepped out with soft steps. As she looked down below to the ground Sakura didn't know what she was thinking. If she were to fall she'd be more than just a little hurt. With the tightest grip she could manage, she stepped out onto the balcony ledge near the wall, lowering herself down. _Slowly and carefully, Sakura. That's all you gotta remember. Slowly and carefully._ She thought to herself.

Taking a quick peek below, Sakura saw the last and final window beneath her. The window ceil was too far away for her to step on, her foot couldn't reach. She was too short. Sakura hung there lifelessly as she thought about what to do. She heard giggling coming from the car. _Oh god, I bet they're over there just having a good ole time laughing at me_. She thought bitterly.

Sakura saw no other way down then by the pipe that ran down the corner of the house. Scooting over the best she could, she stretched an arm out towards the pipe. The tips of her fingers barely scraped along the cold metal texture. She would have to jump. _God, how did I get in this mess?_ Taking a quick breath for luck she jumped to the pipe, barely grabbing on in enough time to catch herself, she squeaked as she fell a couple inches, scraping her arm on one of the bolts. She began lowering herself little by little to the ground when she heard a faint sound of a car door closing and some giggling.

 _Oh god, what are they up to now?_

It wasn't long before Sakura heard the source of the giggling coming from below her and a warm grip on her ankle, tugging her softly.

"Ino, if that's you, I'm gonna kill you!" She bit out harshly.

The giggling only intensified. Twisting her head the best she could she looked down to see a head full of blond hair and an arm filled with bangles tugging on her ankle.

"Ino, let go of me!" She whispered harshly. "You're gonna make me fall!"

"I'm just trying to help you down!" She laughed some more while pulling her ankle left and right. She wondered how much alcohol Ino had already consumed. "We're gonna miss the party with the rate you're goin!" She giggled.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink already." She mumbled to herself before turning her head back around. "Look, Ino, I've got it from here. You're gonna make me fall."

"Come…ON!" She said with one final tug. Sakura gasped as she came crashing down.


	4. Awkward Silences

**Authors note: So I noticed that when I uploaded my other chapters there a few mistakes with the uploading. When I had written it in the original document I had made my own lines for the breaks between scenes and I didn't notice that it wouldn't load like that. So I had to go back and fix them with the line that fanfiction allows. So, sorry about that for those of you who read previously with the mistakes, it probably seemed all jumbled together. My bad. This is my first fanfiction so I didn't know it wouldn't load the way that I wanted it to. But not to worry! It is fixed and is as good as new now! If there any other mistakes that I didn't catch, please feel free to let me know.**

 **This is my recent update and I hope you guys like it. I've already written most of the next chapter so it should be a quicker update then this one was. Thanks for reading [:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Awkward Silences**

It wasn't long that Sakura was on her back before she felt her grip on her shirt, lunging her up and dragging her to the car by her hand. Her giggling had not quite ceased and they ran to the car together.

"Get in!" She squealed. "Before your mother comes to ruin the night!" She laughed as she flung open her door and got in the drivers' seat.

Sakura paused before entering and looked back at the house, waiting to see if the lights in their bedroom had turned on from the commotion. Satisfied when she saw the lights were still out she climbed into the back seat only to be met by more squeals.

"Sakura!" They yelled before she was engrossed in a hug. "It's been so long!"

Laughing she hugged back.

"It's nice to see you again too, Hinata."

Stepping on the gas Ino swerved the car around, causing them to lean with it and bump into the side of the car and erupting a fit of giggles from Hinata. Sakura growled from hitting her head on the window.

"Ino!" She yelled. "Calm down, I wish to not die on the way there."

This caused everyone in the car to laugh, especially Ino.

"Oh Sakura, lighten up! We are in fact going to a party."

Given she was a little suspicious that Ino had already had a few drinks she didn't think it was too safe having her in the drivers' seat. As dark as it was outside Sakura had no clue how she could drive so fast and still see her way around the streets. As she weaved through the streets Tenten turned around from the front seat, flashing her a grin.

"Hi, Sakura!" She said with a wave. "How nice of you to join us. How are you?"

"I'm good." She said. "It's nice to see you too. How have you been?"

"Dandy!" She answered before turning back around.

 _Dandy? Oh god, what did I get myself into_. She asked herself.

"Sooo, are you gonna hook up with anyone at the party?" Hinata asked, "Ino told me what happened, let's go find you a cute boy at the bonfire!"

"You told them what happened?" She bit out in annoyance.

"Whoops." Ino said. "Hey, this is a good song." She quipped before turning up the radio.

 _Yea. Uh huh_. Buckling up she sighed to herself. Wondering with second thoughts if she was really up for this tonight. When she abruptly stopped the car and put it in park in front of a dark abyss of woods, she really started to have second thoughts.

"We're here! Yay!" She squealed before getting out of car with Tenten following suit.

"Come on Sakura!" Hinata said while dragging her out as well.

"Uhm, Ino, are you sure this is safe?" Sakura questioned while looking around at all the densely packed cars. She was already at the edge of the woods, Tenten not far behind.

"Come on Sakura! Stop being so scared!" She yelled at her.

"Wait, Sakura, my jacket!" Hinata laughed as she turned around to run back to the car, almost tripping on air as she changed direction so fast.

She opened the door and dove into the backseat, slamming the door behind her and causing the car to shake. _Well damn._ Sakura thought before Hinata buzzed past her, snatching her wrist with her as she passed, causing her to jerk forward with her. They ran all the way to Ino and Tenten and Hinata let go of her wrist and flew into Tenten.

"Let's goooo!" She yelled, wrestling Tenten into the woods. Sakura and Ino followed suit.

"Ino," Sakura whispered. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

They had been walking through the woods for a couple of minutes now and she had yet to see a trail that they were following. As Sakura said this she saw a little dim light in the distance. Pausing and resting her arm on a tree she squinted her eyes. _Is that where we're going?_ She asked herself.

"Don't fret Sakura." Ino teased. "We're almost there. When did you get so boring?"

"Where's Tenten and Hinata?" She wondered more to herself then to Ino.

"I don't know. Probably way up there about to arrive if they aren't there already."

Following the dim light they trudged through the woods. As the dim light got bigger and brighter, Sakura felt herself relax more and more. It wasn't long before they stepped out of the final bit of trees into the clearing and into the crowd. There were more people then Sakura had suspected there'd be. Tenten and Hinata were nowhere to be found. She looked at the bonfire. It was a pretty decent sized fire. And she couldn't really complain about being cold out at night because the air was a bit warmer over here.

"Come on." Ino said. "Let's go get a drink."

They grabbed their drinks from the drink station and looked around, searching the crowd for Tenten and Hinata.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her.

Sakura wasn't really sure how to answer this.

"Besides the fact that I almost died on the car ride over?" She glared at her. "I feel fine."

"I know it's hard right now. But it'll get better, I promise. Just no talk of you-know-who while here, okay?" She frowned. "At least not anymore."

Sakura smiled at her. Ino could be annoying sometimes and a little dramatic, but she always kept a smile on her face.

"Agreed."

Sakura felt somebody bump into her back, shoving her towards Ino and causing her to almost fall. Turning around with a glare she was ready to demand what somebodies problem was when she came face to face with Tenten.

"We got something for you!" She sang.

She held out both hands. A jello shot in one and a little cup of gummy bears in the other. Sakura had been to enough parties to know that those weren't normal gummy bears.

"Awh, thanks guys." She said with a smile on her face.

"On three everyone take your shots." Hinata said.

"One." Hinata said.

"Two." Tenten.

"Three!" Ino finished and they all swallowed their jello shots.

"Mmm, yummy." Ino said.

"Guess who me and Tenten saw." Hinata spoke to Ino.

She groaned in response with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna know." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yup." Tenten said. "He's here with everyone. They were over somewhere near the fire." She explained, craning her head around to look.

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Who is she talking about?"

She was out of the loop here. _Guess that's what I get for being gone so long._ She thought bitterly to herself.

"Her love." Hinata answered for her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ino shot back with a mocking look on her face.

"Look." Tenten said. "I found them. They're right there."

The girls all followed her finger to the crowd. They were all huddled together, standing around the fire. It appeared they were in a conversation with one another because they didn't seem to be paying attention to the people around them. Except for Kiba. He looked like he couldn't keep his eyes off of the girls. It's like every one that seemed to walk by were magnets, drawing his eyes automatically to them. _Well that's kind of gross._ Sakura thought to herself.

She took in the sight of them all again. It was like the record store all over again. Naruto was wearing a comfortable sweater, one he hadn't been wearing earlier, waving his hand around while he explained something to the guys and they all laughed. Quickly Sakura searched for the one with red hair that she had spoken to earlier. _Would he be here?_ She wondered. Then she asked herself why she was even wondering in the first place.

"Oh yea. That's totally him." Tenten teased. "Let's go talk to them."

"Which one?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Shikamaru." Tenten explained to her. "They broke up last week. But we all know they'll get back together." She teased.

"It's kind of a repetitive cycle with them." Hinata broke in.

"Hey! I'm _right_ here!" She yelled at them before taking a gulp of her drink.

A flush had appeared on her face. Whether it was from the alcohol, the frustration or embarrassment, Sakura couldn't tell. She looked back over to Shikamaru. He was listening intently on what Naruto was saying. He was wearing a leather jacket with his hands in the pockets, his hair pulled back like it was earlier. _No wonder she didn't want to go in the record store._ She thought to herself. As she was studying him he looked over in her direction. Flustering she looked away quickly only to realize that she wasn't the one he was looking at. He looked over to look in Ino's direction. Not hers. With a smirk on her face she agreed with Tenten.

"Yes. Let's go talk to them."

Ino turned on her with wide eyes. With a facial expression that said 'How could you agree with her?'. They all laughed before dragging her towards the direction of the guys, weaving their way through the crowd.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted with enthusiasm. "You're here?"

He sounded surprised, like he didn't expect to see her there.

"This is a surprise actually." Kiba said.

"Why? Am I too new to be going to things like this?" She said sarcastically.

They all laughed as they exchanged greetings with each other.

"Ino." Shikamaru greeted.

Ino cleared her throat and looked away. Anywhere but in his direction. She was leaning on the balls of her, switching back and forth. Sakura had never seen her so antsy, so anxious. Taking a sip of her drink she looked around once more. _I guess he isn't coming._ She said to herself.

"Hey! Gummy shots!" Naruto exclaimed before digging into her cup. The rest all followed suit and left only the last for Sakura. Shoving it into her mouth she threw the cup into the fire.

"So, Sakura." Kiba said. "Plan on coming back to the record store any time soon?"

It wasn't a secret that all the guys exchanged glances. They didn't really try their hardest to hide it. _Am I missing something?_

"Uhm…I don't know." She looked to Ino and the girls with a confused expression. "Why?"

"He's just being weird." Shikamaru said shaking his head. "Just ignore him."

"Yea, you're good at that." Ino quipped. "Ignoring people."

He huffed and growled out.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I never ignore you."

"Okay, this is our cue." Kiba said. "We're gonna go over there." He pointed in the direction of the woods until he realized where he was pointing. Then he moved his hand around until he was pointing behind him with his thumb.

"There. Over there. We'll be over there."

They all shuffled away and Sakura was left with Ino and Shikamaru arguing, retorting back to one another like their lives depended on it. She put one foot behind her to back up slowly and she spun on her.

"Sakura! You can't leave me with him!" She growled.

She paused with wide eyes. Shrugging she gave her a half apology and hurried away. Sakura looked around for the others but couldn't find them so she decided to go back and get another drink. Opening her drink and taking a gulp she turned around and ran into a wall. Well, it seemed like a wall. Stumbling back and holding out her drink that spilt all over her shirt she sighed to herself and looked into the familiar face of aqua eyes and red hair. His quiet voice captured all of her attention.

"I'm sorry." He looked like he didn't know what to do. "I-I didn't meant to."

"It's fine." She breathed out while swinging her arm to flick off the liquid that had dripped down it.

There wasn't much she could do about her shirt _. Oh well. It'll dry._ She looked back at him to see him looking at her shirt with a pained expression.

"It's fine. It'll dry." She said before looking away. Sakura didn't know what to say now really. He kind of seemed distracted in his own mind.

When he didn't say anything more and grabbed himself a drink she took a sip of her own. Leaning towards him so he would hear her, she spoke up.

"So uhm, I don't think I ever got your name."

Aqua eyes met with emerald.

"Gaara."

He had sounded like he was going to say something after that but she waited and he never did so an awkward silence fell over them. _Okay then._ Nodding her head she took another sip of her drink. _That's an interesting name. Gaara._ She thought to herself. Since neither of them were saying anything she took the time to take in his appearance.

His hair was a little disheveled like he had been running his fingers through it in aggravation. Noticing this made Sakura wonder if he had been doing so over the spilt drink while she had been looking away. He wore a black sweater that had an interesting graphic design on the back of it. Sakura knew what band it was from. She happened to have some of their albums. What intrigued her the most about him were his piercings. She admired him for having the will to get them and she felt jealousy towards him that he had enough freedom to get them if he pleased. Sakura had always wanted piercings and that was something her mom never allowed.

"So how long have you had your piercings?" She wondered aloud.

He shrugged. "I don't know. A few years maybe."

"Do your parents dislike them?"

He looked as if he was thinking about this.

"Nah. I don't think she would mind them."

This phrase confused Sakura. He talked as if his mom had never seen his piercings before. How had he managed to hide them from her all this time? And not only that but he said nothing about his father.

"You talk as if she's never seen them." She noted in a confused tone.

"Well she," He was running his fingers through his hair now, scratching his head. "She passed away when I was younger."

If Sakura thought there was an awkward silence between them before, there was definitely one between them now. _Shit._ She scolded herself. _Why do I always end up saying stupid stuff?_

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright." Came his soft reply.

They both looked up when they heard their names being called. It was Naruto yelling from the other side of the fire, demanding that they go over there. Walking side by side they headed over in silence. Sakura don't know about him but she was just glad she had something to focus on now instead of flailing around for things to talk about.

"You actually came." Shikamaru said while smacking his shoulder. "Nice to see you man."

"Yea, we all know how antisocial Gaara is." Naruto said.

This caused erupted laughter from the group. _I guess he doesn't go out much._ Sakura couldn't blame him. She didn't go out much either. She remembered the countless nights she stayed up late in her room either drawing or playing video games, all in the company of herself. Sakura was never bothered by the quiet or being alone. They were all disrupted by someone yelling out their window.

"Yo! Why is it so quiet around here?! Where's the music?!"

Sakura didn't think anyone knew who he was. He drove up in his truck, splattering dirt all over the people nearest him. Putting it in park he opened the doors and turned the music up loud enough for everyone to hear while the crowd started cheering. It wasn't long before everyone was dancing and singing along.

Tenten grabbed all of the girls and pushed them in the direction of the crowd, shaking her hips as she did so.

"Let's dance!" She said as they all giggled.

At any other time Sakura would never have danced. But she had consumed enough alcohol to begin feeling a little more than happy. Moving along with Ino and Hinata she flipped her hair and let out a laugh.

"Work it Sakura, get it girl." Tenten pointed at her and they both grinned, oblivious to the guys watching them.

* * *

The guys had no idea how pathetic they looked standing there staring at them, watching them dance. Shikamaru had his eyes on Ino, watching the way she moved. He wasn't glaring at her but rather looking at her with more of content in his eyes. Kiba had his eyes on other females moving around while Gaara had his eye on a certain pink haired girl. Naruto, well he was just oblivious to everything, sipping on his drink. As they were watching they saw a guy walk up to the girls.

This caused a frown from Shikamaru. _What does this guy want?_ He thought to himself. He watched as he snuck up on the girls, talking to a specific blond haired girl.

"Hey Shikamaru, looks like someone's stealing your girl." Kiba smirked.

"Yea, I see that." Came Shikamaru's growling reply.

They watched them exchange words and Ino glance over to him before looking back at the guy. She must've accepted his request to dance because it wasn't long after she broke away from the girls and started moving in sync with him. Shikamaru growled even deeper. He glared at Naruto as he started laughing.

"You better get over there, man." He said. "Or you might lose her for good." He grinned while gulping down the rest of his drink and heading to the crowd to dance.

Sighing Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew she was doing this on purpose and only trying to get a rise out of him. He was determined to not let her win.

"What about you, Gaara?" Kiba said. "You gonna make a move on your girl or just stand around and stare at her all night?"

Gaara glared at him. He could be so annoying sometimes.

"You know you talk a lot about us but what about you?" Gaara demanded. "I don't see you dancing with anybody. You don't seem to be doing so good in the female department either."

"Hey, Hey, don't hate." He put his hands up. "I'm a free man. I don't walk around with a leash around my neck like you guy's over here."

This caused a glare from both Shikamaru and Gaara. They exchanged glances and at the same time they both smacked him across the head simultaneously.

"Ow!" Kiba complained. "Sheesh. I was only kidding."

"Get outta here" Shikamaru growled.

Muttering complaints Kiba slouched off, his drink hanging between his fingers. Shikamaru's eyes fell on Ino once again, watching her smile at the guy. Who was this guy anyway? He had black hair and skin as pale as milk it seemed. She couldn't really find him attractive could she?

"Tch."

"Are you gonna go talk to her?" Gaara's quiet voice spoke up.

They watched them continue to dance. Shikamaru watched as the guys hand slipped down to her waist, causing burning jealousy to well up within his chest. It wasn't long before Shikamaru felt himself walking in her direction. Gaara saw the look on his face and followed him.

"Hey." Shikamaru said loudly.

They both stopped and Ino looked at him with a frown.

"She's taken." He spat out. "Get your hands off her."

The guy smiled weirdly.

"I only meant to dance with her." He said oddly cheerfully while scratching the back of his head. "Bye now." He said with a smile and a wave before slouching off.

"What the hell?" Ino said. "We were only dancing. You didn't have to ruin it." She pouted.

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She fell against his chest and looked into his eyes.

"You can dance with me." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him with a huff before he kissed her. Ino knew she wouldn't be able to say no and it wasn't long before she was reluctantly dancing with him, a smile forming onto her face that although she tried to force away, it remained.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember when things got so blurry or when the world seemed to be spinning. She remembered dancing with Tenten and the girls and she remembered a guy coming onto her. She remembered he was getting really annoying and she turned to walk away through the crowd. She saw flashbacks of the world tipping and her stumbling through the crowd. She now found herself at the drink station.

She looked around at everyone grabbing more drinks, grabbing more jello shots. When she straightened up and shook her head she saw a glimpse of familiar black hair and onyx eyes. _Sasuke?_ She thought to herself. Shaking her head back and forth she looked once more and in his place was a guy with black hair and green eyes. She was seeing things. _Oh god._ She thought to herself. Stepping up she took another jello shot and threw the cup on the ground.

The next thing she remembered is stumbling through the woods. She wasn't alone. Gaara was with her. Bending over a tree she tried to catch her breath. _How did I get here?_ She thought to herself. She laughed quietly to herself. What would her mother think of her if she saw herself right now? What would Sasuke think of her even? He'd be quiet disappointed. She laughed even more to herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She felt his soft hand on her back. She moved through the woods more, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

"It's this way." She heard his voice.

She looked in his direction. She must've moved to quickly because she couldn't seem to focus on him. She saw his silhouette moving back and forth. Left to right. Sakura didn't notice that she was swaying with him until Gaara had caught her from falling over. She laughed out loud bitterly.

"Oh, what a pity." She said aloud.

Gaara didn't respond to this. Only led her softly to the cars, trying his hardest to make sure she didn't stumble or trip on anything. When they made it to the where all the cars were parked she broke away and leaned against the closest vehicle.

"Thanks." She breathed.

Gaara didn't reply and stood next to her with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here with her. All he knew was he had seen her stumbling away from the drink station and headed for the woods. He had looked for the others but they were all off doing their own thing so he had followed after her, not wanting her to get hurt. A drunk female in the woods all alone? If any other male had seen her she'd have been their prey.

"If you focus on your breathing it may help you calm down." He said to her.

Inhaling a gasp of breath and holding it in he watched her face grow red.

"That's not what I meant!" He rushed out. "Breathe!"

At this she exhaled deeply, making a wheezing sound towards the end. She doubled over and leaned against the car, puking in the grass.

Smacking his forehead with his palm Gaara sighed. _How could she be this drunk? And why did he say that?_ He growled to himself in annoyance.

"Sorry." She frowned up at him. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

She grinned afterwards, seeming to be completely oblivious to the fact that she had just thrown up all over the grass near her feet. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"It's fine." He spoke. "Come with me. I may have water in the car for your stomach."

They made it to his car and he dug into the backseat, looking for his pack of water bottles. Gaara worked out in his free time and so he always had extra water bottles in his car. He heard her pouting voice from outside.

"Are you mad at me?"

He leaned out of the car and stood up, looking at her. He saw her emerald eyes glowing within the moonlight and her pouting face. She had worn her hair down this time, and it cascaded down her waist, messy and unruly from the wind. At this moment she was something Gaara admired more than beautiful.

"No." He handed her the water bottle and looked away.

She opened it and took a gulp.

"Sit down." He ushered to the back seat.

She obeyed and plopped down, falling on her back as she lost her balance.

Sakura felt more than sick to her stomach and as she looked at the roof of the car she felt herself falling and falling. Groaning onto her side she whined to herself.

"Take me home." She pleaded.

He heard her plead from outside and leaned down to see her. Gaara wouldn't mind taking her home but he had no idea where she lived. And even so, he didn't know if taking her home was a good idea. The last thing he wanted was to meet her parents on a night like this and give off the wrong impression.

"Where do you live?" He was taken aback by her laugh.

"The big biiiiig building. On top of the hill." She pointed to the roof of the car.

His eyebrows furrowed together. The only building he could think of that was on top of a hill was the Haruno estate.

"The Haruno estate?" He questioned.

She laughed out loud. Looking at him she gave him the peace sign and grinned with a chuckle.

Gaara didn't know what to think. He looked out at the woods as if the answer lied within them. She was a Haruno? The Haruno's daughter? He was dead by Mr. Haruno if he was ever caught near his daughter. How had he gotten caught in this situation? _Shit._ He muttered to himself. Gaara didn't know why he did it. Call it being a gentlemen or just plain stupid.

"Tuck in your feet so I can close the door." He said. "I'll take you home."

* * *

There was a time skip and Sakura opened her eyes in the backseat. She couldn't remember anything after stumbling to the car with him. Gaara was talking to her from the front seat. Waking her up.

"We're here." He said. "Sakura."

He was now at the back seat with the door open, helping her to her feet. Breaking away from him, she walked towards the house.

"I got it." She put her hand up in a half wave. "Thanks for the ride." She sang as she walked towards the house.

Gaara climbed in the front seat and didn't leave until she was safely in the house. He watched her pull out a key from underneath the door mat, moving in slow precise movements as not to fall over he assumed. When the door was closed behind her and she was no longer his concern, he drove off and headed home.

Gaara ended up arriving at the store a little after two a.m.. He threw down his keys and ripped off his sweater, throwing it on the floor. Shuffling to the mini fridge in the corner he grabbed one of his own beers, gulping down most of it before grabbing another and falling down on his bed.

Putting in his iPod headphones and turning up the music he downed the two beverages faster than he thought. Grabbing a couple more he stopped at his desk and looked at his sketchbook and the piece he was working on. Sitting down at the desk he took a gulp of his drink and picked up the pencil. Trying to focus on the paper as best as he could he quickly started sketching lines on the paper.


	5. Envious Longings

**Authors note: Thank you all who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it even though there weren't many lol. This is why I thank you because you guys actually took the time out of your day to do such a thing. I loved them all [: Okay so I noticed that the subject of the story that is getting the most attention is Sakura's home life and her relationship with her mother. I guess not everyone can grasp this because we all come from different home lives and have all grown up differently. Yes, her mom is totally over strict and I get how crazy it is but I guess it's easier for me to understand because I came from a strict family like that. And yes, I was out in college living with my boyfriend and I moved back home and regardless of me being in college I was still given a curfew. My experience is what has inspired this story and plot.**

 **Now another thing, just incase you guys are confused on what this story is actually going to be about: This story is about Sakura finding herself. About her growing up and finding her true potential. And not the kind of potential that lies within another male but within herself. It's about her learning how to do things on her own and be her own self and not what her parents or anyone else want her to be. About her learning how to cope with something, because she's never had to do it before. She's always had Sasuke to rely on. And now that she doesn't its time for her to learn how to walk on her own! So, on to the story! Review if you would like [:**

 **Envious Longings**

Sakura groaned and pressed lightly on her temple. She had a massive headache and her throat felt like cotton. Trying her best to tune out all of the voices in the coffee shop she tapped her foot impatiently. She just wanted to get this thing over with. It wasn't planned and was something Ino had sprung on her late last night when she called. Sakura was thankful but she couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't bring herself to care about much of anything lately.

"Sakura Haruno."

Standing up to shake his hand the first thing she realized was his white hair. It cascaded down his shoulders and she then looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm Jiraiya." He stated firmly. "Thank you for coming in so suddenly. I knew when I talked to Ino last night that it might've been an inconvenience."

"Oh no, no, it's fine." She assured him with the best smile that she could muster up.

Pointing to her seat with an open palm he told Sakura calmly to sit. As she sat down she felt the dizziness come over her, causing her vision to go dark for a minute and the world to spin. Laying her palms flat on the cool surface she waited for it to pass. Glancing at him she saw him studying a file, not paying any attention to her. _Thank God._ She thought. _This is what I get for coming into an interview with a hangover. Very classy_. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself. When had she gotten so pathetic? When did she even start drinking on a week day? More or less drinking at all?

"So, let's start with where you've previously worked at." He began.

* * *

The interview passed with flying colors and she knew that was because of the type of person Jariaya was. What began with a very professional conversation turned into a very relaxed and humorous conversation. Sakura realized he was a very laid back guy with a genuine smile. She envied that smile. Wished it was hers again. Would she ever be able to smile like that again?

Slowing down to come to a red light she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Her head was still pounding. She needed to get some food and water into her system. Some Tylenol wouldn't hurt either. Sighing with a groan she leaned back, staring at the light aimlessly as she waited for it to turn green. There was no music on in the car. Just silence.

The light turned green and she headed for the nearest cheapest place in town. Sakura didn't want to eat inside so she got it to go. She sat in her car, nibbling at her food and sipping on her water. She had gotten a text from Ino asking about the interview and how it went but she had ignored it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. _Is this who I've become?_ She wondered to herself. _Someone who ignores their friends?_

And even when the thought passed through her head she still couldn't bring herself to message her back. It was laughing that brought her out of her reverie. It was a couple, holding hands as they walked past her car towards the building. The girl was laughing genuinely, grinning at her boyfriend as if he held the answers to everything. As if he was what gave her life. She watched as he smiled back and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

As she watched them walk into the store her eyes were brought to the words atop the doors. Konoha Art Supplies. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what she was looking at. _Konoha Art Supplies? This place is still here?_ She mused to herself. When it hit her that she had honestly forgotten about the place, her heart dropped. How had she forgotten about it? She had shopped here on numerous accounts. She was such a regular that she was good friends with every employee.

Sakura couldn't say what it was that caused her to grab her keys and head inside. One moment she was eating in the car and the next she was walking through the parking lot.

* * *

There was an endless supply of art stuff that you could buy at Konoha Art Supplies. And yet, Sakura didn't know what she wanted. As she stood in line staring at the different types of pencils, she contemplated whether she wanted to invest in drawing supplies or watercolor supplies.

As she stood and stared at all of the available options before her she realized just had long it had been. She didn't even know where to start. It was like she was 6 years old again, naïve to everything art material. She stood with her arms crossed, wondering what she should invest in first. Picking up a few pencils she studied them intently. _These could work._ She pondered to herself. _A good simple start to begin again_. Sakura was startled from her thoughts as she heard a soft greeting from behind her.

"Hello."

Sakura was surprised when she turned around and her eyes landed on familiar aqua blue eyes and red hair.

"Hey," Sakura wasn't sure what to say as her mind raced to the last time they were together. "What's up?" The last time she had talked to him was at the bonfire.

"Nothing." He stood with his hands in his pockets. Sakura noticed he seemed like he didn't know what to say either.

"How did you know I was in here?" Sakura wondered.

"Oh, I uh, saw you go in the store so I decided to come say hello." Gaara noticed that she was looking like she didn't quite believe him. "I was walking to go get something to eat and I saw you go in."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell.

"So you uh, you draw huh?"

Sakura looked down at the pencils she held in her hand. She had almost forgotten they were there. It had dawned on her that no one knew she liked to draw. She had always kept it a secret. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about it, mostly that it had just never came up. Ino and Hinata were the ones everyone worried about. Ino had her designing and Hinata had her writing and Sakura always just stood by and supported them. It wasn't something Sakura held against them. It was just the way it was.

"Yea. Yea, I do actually." Gaara nodded at this. "I'm actually running low on my supply of pencils so I'm gonna go ahead and get some more." Sakura held up the pencils as she explained.

Looking at the pencils Sakura decided that it would be cheaper to just buy a box instead of separate ones. Grabbing the box she wanted she started walking to the check-out line. Gaara followed suit.

"So listen, remember when you had asked me who was playing the other day in the store?" Sakura looked at him before moving her eyes elsewhere.

Sakura preferred not to think about that. Every time she thought about it the same feeling she had annoyed him came creeping up on her.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, I have the CD. And I don't know if you're interested, but if you want to borrow it, I don't mind. You could burn it on your computer so you could have the songs."

Was he stuttering or did she just imagine that? Sakura didn't know what to say. Out of all of the possibilities of things that could come out of his mouth, this was the furthest from her mind. They were at the counter now and Sakura placed the packet of pencils down and watched as the cashier rang it up.

"Twelve, fifty-nine."

Sakura was about to dig in her pocket for the left over cash she had with her from lunch when a hand came down and placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter in front of the cashier. Sakura looked up to meet eyes with Gaara.

"It's on me. Don't worry about it."

Sakura was speechless. Neither of them said anything as the cashier took the money and gave the change back to Gaara. As they both walked out the door Sakura replied.

"I'd like that."

Gaara wasn't sure what she meant.

"Like what?"

"To borrow the CD. When can I get it from you?" Gaara flailed about for an answer.

"Um, anytime. Just come by the store and I'll give it to you."

"OK. Thanks." Sakura started to walk away before she turned around once more. "And thanks. For buying my pencils." She held up the pack for him to see. As if he didn't know what she was talking about and he hadn't just been with her through the whole checking out process.

"No problem."

Gaara wondered if she could tell how much he was freaking out. When Gaara had saw Sakura walking inside the art store he had no intention of prancing in there and saying hello. He simply just wanted to go pick up the pizza that he ordered and go back home. But as he passed the door to the art store Kiba's words echoed in his head. He figured it wouldn't be much of anything but he decided to try anyways and before he knew it his feet were bringing him towards the art store. He wondered if he should be taking Kiba's advice.

* * *

As Sakura walked to her car she had one thing on her mind. One person. Sasuke. Sakura didn't know why he had suddenly popped in her head but as she walked away from Gaara, as she had walked away with a fresh box of pencils that Gaara-this guy she didn't know much of at all- had bought her, he had crept up in her mind. She thought about all the years Sasuke had to buy her a supply of art pencils. All the years Sasuke had to see that side of her. But he didn't. He never had. And she realized that he never would.

"Sakura."

She heard her name being the called the second she walked past the threshold to enter the house. _Are you kidding me? I just got here, chill out lady._ She followed the direction of her moms' voice into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, a book open in her hand with a pert expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "Out looking for a job I hope." She interrupted before she could answer.

"I was actually just out at the art store." She said flatly.

Her mom eyed the pack of pencils she held in her hand with disdain.

"Drawing isn't going to bring you money you know." She insulted. "It isn't going to fix your life or get you into college nor get you a roof over your head and a family. Making artwork is a hobby, not a job. Nor is it something you should attempt to pay the bills with."

"Okay, stop." Sakura spit out. "You don't have to harass me over everything I do. I never said I was going to sit around and draw and not get a job, you insinuated that! And even if I did decide to pursue art, it is reliable! People do it all the time! Have you never heard of famous artists?"

She closed her eyes and sighed like what Sakura was saying was too much for her, something she couldn't bare to listen to. She practiced her breathing for a few seconds, trying to control herself in that way she tells herself she does. _Keep convincing yourself of that mother_. She thought bitterly.

"I've told you this before and I'm going to say it again, you can't possibly have a life with that. You need to do what's best for you. You need to-"

At this point Sakura was losing her temper and just wanted to scream at her. Ignoring her and walking towards the staircase she tuned out her shrill voice.

"You have till the end of the week to have a _job!_ "

Sakura did in fact have a job. But she wasn't going to tell her. It wasn't something she wanted to tell her, not something her mother needed to know. She could think what she wanted, Sakura didn't care. Whenever Sakura thought about the relationship between her mother and her, she knew that she had a lot of spite towards her and in many cases it brought her to make irrational decisions but she didn't care. Anything to get her back was worth it in Sakura's book.

Slamming her door and locking it she fell down on her back onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling. Listening to the silence and her heart beat in her ears. Shoving out all thoughts of her mother from her mind she sighed and pulled out her sketchbook. Looking at the blank slate and smelling the fresh smell of paper she skimmed her fingers over it lightly. Sakura had always loved a fresh piece of sketch paper, the way it felt against her fingers, the endless possibilities it held. What would she draw on this piece? Would this one be filled with anger or happiness?

Grabbing a pencil she hovered the tip over the blank whiteness, eager to fill it. When it did not move she sighed and tried once more. Still it did not move. She was hesitating and she didn't know why. For the first time, Sakura didn't know what to draw. She didn't know how to make the lines appear or in what direction she wanted them to be in. When was the last time she drew anything? Trying to think back to the last time she realized she couldn't even remember the last time that she had. Senior year she thought it was. Before she had moved out. Before she had left with Sasuke,

She couldn't believe she had never even picked up a sketch pencil nor even owned a sketchbook while she was with him. How had she not realized? Who she really was or at least who she _had_ been was so lost. Who was she really now? _Ugh._ She groaned. _So many heavy thoughts. I need a drink._

* * *

"Okay, look." The voice came from behind her as she flailed about looking for a rag. "I know you're trying your best. But, your best sucks."

Sakura fumed at this last bit but decided to ignore him. The short amount of time that she's spent with him today she had noticed he's not somebody that takes other people's feelings into account. Quickly grabbing a rag she started to soak up the coffee that she had spilt.

"Yes, Sai. I know, I suck."

He took over for her and finished the coffee as Sakura cleaned up her mess. It was a Tuesday evening. Not even that busy of a night and yet somehow it was too much for her. Who knew making coffee could be so confusing? _I should've just gotten another job at a grocery store_. She sighed to herself.

"Take these. And go give them to the customer." He told her with a weird smile on his face.

"Uhh…" She paused. "Which ones ordered these again?"

Sakura had been so nervous and scrambling around the whole time she could barely remember who ordered what.

"The lady in the yellow shirt there with her friend in the blue."

He pointed at them and she walked over to hand them their coffee from across the counter. Turning around she went to the back to retrieve the mop. As she headed back to the front she paused in the middle of the doorway to Jiraiya's office. He had his back to the door and he was hunched over something, a book it looked like. Raising an eyebrow she wondered what he was doing.

"So what exactly does Jiraiya do all day?" She asked as she mopped up the coffee.

"Jiraiya?" He wondered out loud.

This made her pause and look at him. Taking in his pale face and jet black hair among all of his weirdness.

"Yea? The guy you work for?"

"He mostly stays in his office. He is in fact the boss."

Yea, you can say that again. She thought to herself as she continued on with her mopping. What kind of a book could be that important that he would read it at work though? He must really like to read. The door chimed and they both looked up to see a familiar blonde.

"Hey Sakura!" She piped up. "Thought I'd come by and see you on your first day!"

Sakura knew Ino. She could see the mischievous grin that gleamed in her eyes as she spoke. She wasn't just here for coffee. She was here to torture her. Sighing she listened to her ramble off her order to Sai as she leaned the mop against the wall and got to work on her coffee. This was going to be the worst and most complicated order of the night. She just knew it.


	6. Volunteering For Surprises

**Authors note: Hello, again. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It all means a lot to me! Thank you for those who have been pointing out ideas. As I said, I am welcome to anything and everything and I am thankful for your guys' support. Here is the latest chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! :]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Volunteering For Surprises**

There was a knock on the door. Not a soft knock but it wasn't a hard one either. Sakura lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew it was her morning knock from her mother but she already lay awake. She had woken up ahead of time today for some reason. Checking the time on her cellphone after she had woken up told her that she was awake well before it was time to get up. But Sakura couldn't fall back asleep. So instead, she laid there lost in her thoughts.

The door opened soon after the knock and her mothers' red hair peeked around the door.

"Sakura." She spoke as she sat up in bed. "You're awake already?"

"Yea. Looks like it's gonna be an off day." She said in thought.

"Well," She sighed. "We have guest coming in an hour or so. You need to be ready to be downstairs for breakfast."

"Guests? Who?" She asked curiously.

 _I shouldn't be surprised._ She thought to herself. _She never tells me these things_. 'A friend of mine' was all she said before exiting and leaving Sakura to herself. _Well then._

After contemplating a way to "abruptly have plans" she finally gave up and headed to the shower. Sakura always enjoyed a nice hot shower but she knew if she was going to be ready in enough time she had to cut her shower short. She knew better then to show up in front of guest without looking up to par to her mothers' standards.

Tiptoeing across the hardwood floor and into the closet she pondered what she should be wearing. Her mother didn't tell her anything about the type of attire she should be wearing. _Guess I'll go with whatever I want then._ She said to herself. As she thought this she eyed her t-shirts and jeans. Clothes that her mother always looked down on in disdain. She laughed with a smirk as she imagined her mothers' reaction to her arriving at the bottom of the stairs in her normal attire. But fighting with her mother wasn't something she was in the mood for today.

Grabbing a blouse off the hanger with a huff she proceeded to put it on. Pants followed and then her hair and she was now staring at herself in the bathroom mirror applying her make-up. Her mother yelling for her interrupted her in the middle of applying her mascara. _Calm down._ She thought in a growl. _I'm almost done._

 _She better have at least thought of a good meal for breakfast. I'm starving._ She thought as she padded down the stairs. The smell of breakfast wafted through her nose as she turned the corner and into the dining room. She stopped midway as she saw her mother talking to an unfamiliar lady who she hadn't yet met. Sakura scowled as her mother placed on a smile.

"Sakura. This is our guest." She was going to break her face if she kept smiling like that. "Come say hello."

Walking around the table she shook her hand.

"Hello, Sakura. I've heard so much about you."

 _You have? What has she been telling you?_ She thought to herself incredulously. Her pulse quickened as she was eager to find out what horrible news her mother had been spilling about her.

"I'm Tsunade." She explained as she shook her hand.

The first thing Sakura noticed about Tsunade was her long blond hair that cascaded down her back. The second was her facial expression. This wasn't a lady who pretended to be something she wasn't. She looked at Sakura as if she actually saw her, and gave her an expression of welcoming. She didn't try to plaster on a smile like her mother did but instead showed her true colors.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in response.

There was a moment of pause after this. Both of them studying each other.

"Please. Take a seat." Her mother said as she gestured to the seats.

This broke them out of their reverie and Sakura sat down in the chair she normally sat at. Not next to her mothers' chair nor her fathers'. She sat across her father with a seat in between her mother and her. Nobody ever sat there and used it. But Sakura sure wasn't going to any time soon. Tsunadae sat across from Sakura this time. This made her wonder where her father was at. _I guess he's out._ She thought to herself. This bothered her more than it should. What were they up to?

Breakfast resumed as normal. It was brought out to them and they ate and conversed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, mostly they conversed while Sakura only answered when she was prompted to. They talked as if they were good friends and Sakura squinted her eyes confusingly. Who is this lady? And how does she know my mom? Sakura interrupted their conversation with a clear of her throat.

"So, how exactly do you know my mom?" She asked Tsunade with a sip of her milk.

"Oh, we met at a bake sale that we were doing downtown a while back." She explained. "Your mother is one of our biggest supporters, you know."

This confused Sakura.

"And what is it that you do exactly?"

"I'm a mentor at Konoha Life Mission. It's for troubled teens who are or were once in a bad situation and it's to help them recover. We do volunteer events all over the town."

 _Konoha Life Mission? She brought a mentor over here? You've got to be kidding me._ She thought to herself. She immediately started putting two and two together.

"Is that why you're here?" She asked spitefully. "I'm a troubled teen now?"

"Sakura!" Her mother looked at her with astonishment in her eyes.

Regardless of her rudeness, Tsunade seemed unphased. Only taking a bite of her food in response.

"Well, considering your age, I would assume you're not a teen anymore." She said over a sip of her coffee. "But, I heard about what happened and I wanted to offer you the option."

"You told her what happened?" Sakura demanded with a glare towards her mother. "It's not your business to tell."

"Sakura." Tsunade said gently. "There's nothing wrong with what we do. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. I only want to help. I think it would benefit you greatly to get involved with us. It can help in a number of ways."

"Yea? Like how?" She said while ignoring her mothers' comments for her to shut up. "You want me to sit around in a circle of people and talk about my problems?"

To Sakura's disbelief she laughed.

"Oh lord, no." She said. "That's not what we do there. They're all volunteer events. To help the community. It brings us together as a whole."

"Yea, I'm sure forcing some people to do something they don't want to do is _bringing_ us all together as a whole."

Tsunade looked at her amusingly.

"Yes, most of the people there are required to do it because of some sort of trouble they have been in, whether it be with the courts or for volunteer hours for college but that won't be the case with you. It's only an offer. Not a demand."

Sakura said nothing to this and popped a fork of food in her mouth.

"Sakura," Her mother spoke up. "It's not polite to be rude to one who offers you good support and help."

Squinting her eyes she stared her mother down.

"Excuse me." She said before sliding her chair out and leaving the room.

She knew she had upset her mother and knew she would be getting an ear full later about the fact that she left without being excused. Her mother always was big on proper etiquette.

The white ceiling was once again her comfort; as it usually was these days. She couldn't help it but she wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. Was he lying in bed as well? Looking up at the ceiling? Does he still think of her? Or was he too busy with _her_? She never did find out who it was. She didn't think she wanted to find out. Finding out who it was-who was obviously more interesting and prettier than her-would crush her.

Sakura didn't know how long she laid there in silence before her mother entered her room unwelcome. Taking a peek at the clock showed her it had been about an hour or two.

"What you did today was beyond rude." She accused before Sakura could even say anything.

She sat up and looked her mother in the eye.

"Well, I think it was rude that you basically set me up with a mentor!" She shot back. "I don't need a mentor. I'm fine the way I am. And you didn't even tell me-"

"Oh yes, you're fine. Living in your parent's house at your age, no job, and wasting your life away."

This caused a growl from Sakura. She did have a job and she wasn't wasting her life away. Why did she always find the need to be in her business? Leaping up from the bed she stormed to her door, pointing towards the hallway.

"Please, leave. I want my space."

Her mother looked back at her with fiery eyes. Moments passed as they stared each other down.

"I don't care whether you like it or not, you will participate with Konoha Life Mission. Tsunade may not have demanded it from you, but I am."

As she hurried out of the room Sakura slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed face first. Screaming in her pillows and kicking her feet she cursed Sasuke. She cursed Sasuke for everything. Causing her to be here. Causing her to deal with all of this. Most of all for causing her to lose her way. What was she doing with her life now? Was what her mother said true? Was she wasting her life away?

Anger and humility mixed together in rage and she leapt to the floor, reaching under her bed to the bottle of alcohol she knew she had down there. Twisting the cap off and taking a gulp she sighed as it burnt her throat. Standing up and padding over to her laptop she turned on her music.

* * *

The streets were crowded today as she bustled through them with Tsunade at her side. After arguing with her mother about it more she reluctantly called Tsunade and told her she would 'be happy to help out'. Only after her mother threatened to kick her out. Again.

Although Sakura was starting to wonder if her mother was filled with empty threats because she was still under the impression that she had no job and she had had yet to do anything about it. A fleeting thought of her coming home to all of her stuff packed and on the steps with a note for her one night caused Sakura to speak up.

"So what will we be doing today?" She spoke above the crowd.

Tsunade looked at her and it made Sakura wonder if her voice had an edge to it that she wasn't aware of.

"Nothing big. We're having a baking sell today. Don't worry, I'm not putting you with everyone else."

This piqued Sakura's interest. "What do you mean?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to be around too many people today. At least not until you're willing." She explained. "So I've decided to put you in the kitchen. Where you can be alone. If you're okay with doing the baking that is."

Sakura watched as her eyes slid to her with some sort of amusement in them. As much as Sakura didn't want to be doing this right now, she was oddly touched and happy that Tsunade went out of her way to make sure she was comfortable. It was the nicest thing anyone has done for her in a while. Baking shouldn't be too hard and she was happy that she wouldn't have to deal with prying eyes and forced conversation from others.

"Baking shouldn't be too hard." Sakura said with a hint of thankfulness.

* * *

The smell of burning dough wafted to her nose and she shut her eyes in anger.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" She growled before leaping to the counter and throwing on the oven mitts.

No matter how hard she tried she always seemed to burn the cookies. She had read and re-read the directions over and over again and somehow it wasn't working out.

"This damn oven." She whispered as she threw the pan down with burnt cookies. Taking a knife she went to test a cookie and it broke into pieces. Taking a piece she stuck in it her mouth to taste it. _Yea._ She thought. _Definitely needs more work. Why did Tsunada stick me on baking duty again? This was obviously a horrible idea._

As she bent down to stick a fresh batch of cookies in she heard someone shuffling through the door no doubt coming for the next batch of cookies.

"They're not ready yet!" She spoke up.

Standing up and grabbing the pan with the ruined cookies in it she went to throw them out. Blowing a wisp of hair out of her face she came face to face with red hair, causing her to drop the pan in surprise.

"Gaara?!" She exclaimed. Forgetting the cookies. "What are you doing here?"

He looked just as surprised as her. With an embarrassed look on his face he avoided eye contact with her, looking around the kitchen for something to distract himself with.

"Uhm…" He started. "I was just told to check on the cookies. We're running low."

His voice seemed more quiet than usual and Sakura wondered if he was upset. She was lost in thought for a moment, staring at him, before she answered.

"Yea. Yea. They're not ready yet. I'm working on it. The oven is just, ugh." She rambled on as she pointed to the oven and tried to explain. "I can't seem to get them right. They always end up burnt."

Sticking his hands in his pockets he nodded in understanding. She studied the shirt he was wearing and his face. Trying to pick up on his facial expression. There was an awkward silence in the small space before he looked to the floor. Following his line of sight she saw the cookies scattered all over the floor. Oh shit. Sakura had completely forgotten about it in the moment. Pointing to them awkwardly and turning back to the counter and then back again she spoke up.

"I should probably pick those up. Sorry."

"I'll help you." He said as she bent down and started throwing the cookies back on the pan.

"No, no, it's fine. They're probably wondering if you got lost." She said sarcastically.

They stood up and she placed the pan on the counter, focusing her attention on Gaara. She realized that she hadn't yet gone to see him for the CD he offered to her and that was over a week ago. She wondered if he knew she was avoiding him. She stuttered as he took a step back towards to the door.

"Uhm, I gotta get back out there." He said.

"Yea, yea, sure." She said a little too enthusiastically. "I'll see you later."

It looked like he tried to half smile before he left the kitchen and Sakura was alone with her thoughts. She had a million questions. Why was he here? Was he part of the program? Konoha Life Mission? Was he one of the troubled teens Tsunadae spoke of? And if so, why? What had he done to land himself here? And was he always at every event? Would she be seeing more of him?

She sighed as she looked around the kitchen. The place was a mess and she needed to get back to work. The rest of the day drug by slowly. Gaara never came back in the kitchen and she never ran into him again. Her thoughts for the rest of the evening were not about burning the cookies anymore but rather of a certain redhead that had just piqued her interest.

* * *

Taking a drag of her cigar she leaned against the railing of her balcony. Sakura had been thinking of him all night. Wondering about the mystery that lied within him. She had been avoiding going to see him. Not just him but everyone. She had needed her space and didn't feel like associating with anybody. She just wanted to be left alone and not messed with.

Now something seemed to change within her. A need to know more. An interest. She knew it was only a run-in in the kitchen but that little surprise-and a surprise it was- changed everything. She saw something that wasn't the normal disgust she saw in other people. She knew now that there was more to him than what lies on the surface. And what was it that he was hiding? He hadn't seemed too keen on talking about it.

But along with questions would come answers. And Sakura asked herself if she really wanted to know the answers. If the answers were really worth it. She knew better than anyone that if you go digging something up, you may not like what you get. But for some reason, Sakura felt the urge to risk it.

It was time she paid a visit to the record shop.


	7. I Never Said I'd Take This Lying Down

**Author's note: Hey, guys! So sorry about the late update! I've been super super busy with work and plus it's getting into the Holiday's so I've constantly had stuff to plan and do and on top of that I was sick for a couple of weeks so I just haven't been able to write much. Really sorry about that. I realize it's been a little over a month now since I last updated and I want you to know that I never plan on doing that again.**

 **Also, even though I don't update, I still check my FanFiction like every other day if not every day. I keep any updates that I feel you guys may need to know on my profile. Including if I'm still working on the story, why I haven't been able to upload and etc. So if you guys are ever wondering what's going on and if I've just completely stopped working on it or something, the answer will be on my profile.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who like, reviewed or followed this story. It means tons! 3 :] enjoy.**

 **I Never Said I'd Take This Lying Down**

" _Why do you have such a big forehead?"_

 _She giggled and the rest followed suit. Sakura stayed on the ground, trying her best not to cry and to hold it in. One of the other girls, with long blond hair that Sakura wished she had, piped up._

" _Yea, and why do you have pink hair? You can't possibly think that anyone would be able to like you, do you?"_

 _The laughter from them all wouldn't cease and Sakura wanted to cry more when a tear escaped one of her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek._

" _Enough."_

 _Although the word was quietly spoken, it was like a rock. Causing silence to follow suit. As the quiet fell on Sakura and the seconds ticked by she wondered who it was. Opening her eyes she saw the grass as well as a little red dot blurred through her tears. Blinking her eyes a little more a lady bug came into clear view._

" _S-Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Don't you guys have anything better to do?"_

 _This was the only and last thing he said on the subject before walking off and leaving her alone._

" _Sasuke-kun, wait!" One of the girls said before running off to follow him. Sakura watched as they all forgot her existence, there on the ground, to run off to Sasuke._

 _Ever since that day, that day he helped her, her heart had longed for him._

* * *

The café was quiet. So quiet that Sakura could hear the pen that the girl was repeatedly clicking across the room as she stared hard at her textbook. Sakura had already brought her four cups of coffee and yet she still continued to sip from the mug.

Sai sat in a chair in back, huddling over a textbook about human interactions while Jaraiya sat in his office, giggling over his own book. A book Sakura hadn't quite figured out that piqued his interest. Turning she leaned against the counter with her back to the door, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face. When she picked up a job she didn't think it was going to be this boring. She hated when it was dead. It left her alone with time to think and her thoughts often seemed to drag her into places she didn't want to be.

Although she had a certain redhead on her mind lately, it wasn't enough to keep the thoughts of a certain onyx eyed boy at bay. It wasn't enough to keep the memories and the thoughts from replaying in her mind like a movie.

Sighing again she changed her mind and turned back towards the counter, leaning over the drawing that was gazing up at her from her sketchbook. Sakura didn't know where it was headed but she had to admit it was a beautiful design. Sakura loved abstract. Leaning over and sketching away she ignored the hair that fell on the paper, happy to be closed off from the world.

Red hair with aqua eyes flashed through her mind. The kitchen scene skidded across her mind again. She wondered again why he had been there. There were so many urges pushing her to go see him and talk to him, to figure out who he really was but she had resisted. Although she had an excuse to go see him she had doubts. What would she say when she saw him? What if it got awkward like it did in the kitchen? What if she came off as annoying?

"Sakura."

Looking up she came face to face with red hair, causing her heart to skip a beat. But this wasn't the red hair she had been wanting to see.

"Mother." She sighed. "What brings you here today?"

She was looking around the café, taking everything in. Judging it more than anything Sakura assumed.

"When I said get a job, this wasn't what I had in mind." She said quipped.

She said it in a voice that almost sounded like disgust and Sakura wondered if she came all the way here to take jabs at her.

"I know it isn't somewhere someone like _you_ would drink your coffee," She replied. "But I guess that's a good thing so I don't ever have to see you here."

Sakura's remark was insulting and that was exactly how she intended it to be and the look her mother gave her only brought a smirk to her mouth for accomplishing what she wanted.

"You said a job, mother. So I got one." She watched as her mother slid a finger across the front display, checking for dust. "How'd you even find me?"

"Oh, people talk, dear."

She said this with a sly hint in her voice and Sakura was sure to take a mental note of that. She couldn't help but notice how out of place she looked in the small cozy café. Wearing a dress that was sure to be more than the normal person can afford, a necklace around her neck that shone so bright they left no doubt to the eye if the diamonds were real or not. Not a strand of hair out of place, mascara perfectly even. When Sakura looked at her mother she wondered if she looked anything like her.

"Oh, do they now?"

She didn't reply and only left with a simple "See you at home." Before strutting out the door. Sighing she looked down at her drawing before slamming it closed. She was no longer in the mood to draw.

* * *

"I was not looking at-"

"Yes, you were!" She ground out before he could finish. "I _saw_ you looking at her."

"Hey, now. Let's all just calm down here." Kiba piped up only to walk away when they both turned on him and yelled "Stay out of this!".

They don't really know when it all happened. One moment they were fine and the next Ino and Shikamaru were saying hushed things to each other which eventually got loud enough to where they could hear the subject of the conversation. It was at this time that they decided to look the other way and engross themselves in food and random facts as to not pay attention to them. Then the conversation continued to get louder and louder and it was at _this_ time that Kiba had decided to intervene.

"People like that make me happy I'm not in a relationship." Kiba muttered as he shoved some chips into his mouth.

"People like that make you feel bad for not being in a relationship." Naruto corrected. "You know you want someone to bicker with. You were complaining about it at the party the other night when we all got home."

Kiba gave him a weird look and told him to shut up as he continued to eat. Naruto just laughed and took a drink of his soda.

"Well, it's true. You were. I remember." Gaara piped up in a quiet voice.

It was at this time that Naruto burst out laughing, almost choking on his drink.

"Nobody asked you Gaara." Kiba snapped. "Just go back to whatever it is you were doing. I like you better quiet."

"Hey, don't fret. It's okay." Naruto snickered before shoving another bite in his mouth.

It was at this time that the bell rang to the front door, signaling someone was entering the shop. Gaara's eyes snapped to the door-as was his usual habit lately after meeting a certain pinkette- and looked to see who it was. It wasn't too long before his heart started to race out of surprise to actually see the familiar long pink hair.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kiba wondered aloud.

Quickly Gaara turned around, not knowing what to do our how to respond. Gaara was normally a closed book but at this time his worry was evident all over his face and Kiba and Naruto noticed this.

"Wait, is she here for you?" Kiba asked catching on quick.

"Wow, Gaara, you may actually be getting somewhere." Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara still hadn't said anything to their remarks. He was too busy trying to deal with the anxiety in his head and what he would do. His mind raced with the possibilities and all of them bad. Trying to look like he had a purpose or was involved with something, _anything_ , he grabbed his pack of candy and started to eat it. Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"You better straighten up fast." Kiba said. "Before you say something you'll regret."

"Yea, or _do_ something you regret." Naruto piped up.

"Then help me." He growled through his teeth.

Gaara could see them watching her as he stayed with his back turned towards her, pretending to not have noticed her when she came in.

"Okay, first of all," Kiba breathed as he dropped his food on the counter and leaned towards him. "You need to breathe."

"Yea, especially since she's coming over here." Naruto said in his ear as he was walking around the counter to greet her.

Sakura walked towards the counter with slow even steps. Making sure to take the long way around the couple of rows that were before the counter. It gave her time to relax her breathing. Sakura didn't know what really it was that brought it on to make her decide and ready to come today. As she stepped outside into the cool brisk air as she left work she looked across the street down at the record store, the sign gleaming at her and instantaneously she had decided it was time to do it. Something she struggled with. Impulses.

When she entered the shop she had noticed it had seemed to be a full house with Ino and everyone around, which made her nervousness relax more. It wouldn't be so bad with extra conversation to fill in the silences that may be there if it were just them two.

As she walked towards the counter she could see Ino glaring at Shikamaru and them talking. If she knew Ino like she thought she did she knew it was an argument. As she stepped closer to them Ino noticed her and her face lit up with recognition, all signs of the argument between her and Shikamaru gone.

"Sakura! Hey! What are you doing here?" She said as she ran up and gave her a hug.

"I just got off work," She shrugged. "Decided to stop by."

"You haven't been returning any of my calls or texts! Where have you been?" She glared lightly at her.

Sakura didn't know what to say to this so she was glad when Naruto interrupted, not allowing or giving her the chance to answer.

"Welcome! We were just listening to these two wonderful lovebirds," He threw his arm around Shikamaru and pointed back and forth between him and Ino. "Argue. I mean it's the only source of entertainment we get around here, really." He said with a snicker as Kiba followed suit.

"Well maybe if he wouldn't check out other girls in front of me," Ino threw out while glaring hard at Shikamaru. "We wouldn't have a problem."

"I wasn't." Shikamaru stated this like he had been saying it over and over again for the past hour and he couldn't stand to udder the words or put up a fight anymore. "Crazy woman." She heard him huff under her breath.

"What'd you say?!" She shrieked as the guys covered their ears.

Sakura decided to step in and try to resolve the issue at this time. She didn't think it was a good idea to have a girl screaming in the place of business and scaring away customers if they happened to come in. She grabbed Ino's arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ino, it's okay. Don't worry about it. How about you two give each other a break and stay the night at my house tonight?"

Ino's eyes softened at this before she rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. "Yes, please. Anything is better than this."

Sakura knew she said it out of anger and knew that she was in love with Shikamaru. Glancing at Shikamaru's face to see his reaction to Ino's statement she noticed that he seemed oddly amused. He was leaning against the counter with a light smirk on his face while looking at Ino. His eyes seemed to want to bore into hers. When Sakura noticed this she kind of had a feeling they were an odd couple and they each fed off of the bickering the other provided. Because a look like that definitely wasn't someone regretting their decision to be with somebody. It was someone enjoying their partner significantly.

Sakura had a weird look on her face with she realized the weird connection between him and Ino. She didn't want to stand around in the record store thinking of all the weird things they did that got each other hot and bothered.

"Well, anyways," Sakura stated loudly, causing Ino to jump beside her in surprise. "How are your guys' days so far?" She threw her hands out to Naruto and the others, plastering a weird smile on her face and now ignoring Ino and Shikamaru.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed in response as he stuck up one of his thumbs. "You want to hang around a bit? We have food!"

Sakura watched as Naruto leaned across the counter and grab all of the various amounts of candy and junk food. Her eyebrow rose.

"Weren't you guys eating candy when I came in here a few weeks ago as well?"

"Yeeeaa," Kiba said like a guilty confession although his face looked like he had no regret. "It's kind of what we do. It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

Kiba was leaning on his elbows on the counter, sticking a reesees cup in his mouth.

"Oh, really?" She said with a smile.

Sakura enjoyed a nice sarcastic response and Kiba always seemed to bring a smile to her face with his dry humor.

"Not, really. Just him."

It was the voice she had been waiting to hear, soft and quiet but one that can grab her attention regardless. Sakura's eyes immediately snapped up to meet Jade. She paused once again and took in his appearance. His disheveled hair, the color of dark deep blood, his face jewelry that always seemed to intrigue Sakura and his eyes. Penetrating and hopeful. A book that seemed show a thousand pages at once.

"Not really a candy person?" She forced herself to speak as she stepped closer to him.

"Nah, Gaara's very particular. There's only _one_ type of candy he eats." Kiba explained.

Sakura's eyes stayed locked on Gaara, never moving.

"Well, he did seem to be okay with eating a bunch of stuff earlier when you came in the store." This comment grabbed Sakura's attention and she watched as Naruto laughed hard at this and Kiba continued. "You should've seen him. He was shoving it in his mouth like if his life depended on it."

Sakura's brows furrowed and she looked to Gaara for confirmation. His glare at Kiba like he wanted to slit his throat was enough for Sakura. This only confused her more. Getting frustrated with all of the weirdness that had automatically been developing as soon as she had entered the store made her roll her eyes and sigh to herself. She didn't know what was going on and she really didn't care.

Looking back to check on Ino she saw her and Shikamaru towards the end of the row of CDs, talking animatedly with each other quietly. _Weren't they just arguing?_ She thought to herself. No wonder she hadn't heard any responses from Ino. Sakura just wanted to get out of there and fast.

Turning back to Gaara she decided to get straight to the point.

"Hey look, I actually just came to borrow that CD but if this is a bad time then I can just come back lat-"

"No, no, it's fine." He stopped her quickly, surprising Sakura.

She didn't expect him to speak up so boldly and quickly. His shyness had seemed to disappear. Looking at Naruto and Kiba's reaction with their mouths hanging slightly open she guess they hadn't expected it either.

"I'll go get it right now."

She watched as he walked towards the door that looked like it led to another room or an office. _Is he mad?_ She wondered to herself. Forgetting about it she looked to the door in absentminded waiting as Naruto started talking to her. She didn't seem to quite hear him though as she had gotten distracted by something she saw in the room.

The door was just barely open enough to have her spot it through the crack that was the length of a few inches. Cocking her head in wonder she looked harder.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked following her line of sight. "What is it?"

"Is that a painting?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Kiba turned back to her.

"Yea. Gaara paints. He's really good. You didn't know that?"

Moving her head side to side in quiet response she had an odd feeling of recognition. He painted? She thought back to the time when she had run into him at the art store and she wondered if he had been lying to her when he said he was only in there because he happened to see her. She bet he had been in there plenty of times before, figuring that it was the only real art store in town unless you wanted to travel a couple hundred hours to get to the next one.

"Come on." Kiba said. "I'll show you."

Sakura was more than eager to follow him to the room, almost outstepping him to the door in the process and arriving first. She didn't want to be rude though and seem too interested so she held off. Kiba slowly opened the door.

"Hey, man. Sakura's here to see your painting."

He was on the floor shuffling through a box of CDs when he looked up and saw us. It was at this weird time that Sakura noticed he was wearing a sweater. Sakura wondered how comfortable and soft it felt on the inside. He stood up and looked around awkwardly like he didn't know what to do.

"Uhh, sorry about the mess." His voice spoke up softly as he handed her the CD and she took it.

When the sentence registered in her brain she finally looked around. She hadn't been able to look around when she entered because she had been too preoccupied with studying Gaara.

Her eyes noticed the bed first, a blanket-black-haphazardly thrown on it. _He lives here?_ Her eyes then were drawn to the big desk that was against one of his walls, covered in sketches, drawings and paintings. All scattered around the desk. Sakura stepped closer to take a closer look at them and take them in. They were oddly beautiful. Sakura didn't know what to say.

She looked at the weird distorted pictures. Morbid and dark. But yet beautiful and lovely. She looked at the painting in particular. The one that was hanging on the wall and ended up grabbing her attention in the first place. It was a picture of naked bodies, all bending over in what seemed to be grief. Pain. No nudity was shown and Sakura studied the bodies that seemed to be overly skinny and bony. The facial expressions that were expressed so well.

Sakura had never seen anything like it and she felt like it should be something that repulsed her but in actuality it had the opposite effect on her. The dark colors and shading and a picture that spoke of forbiddances and evil promises drew her in and she couldn't help but to keep looking and admire.

Her eyes snapped back to the desk and it was at this time that she saw all of the beer bottles scattered around. An empty liquor bottle in the far back. _Are those all from him?_ She thought. _Maybe he had Naruto and them over and they all drank._ As she thought this there was a scratching sensation in the back of her mind. A thought wanting to claw its way to the surface. Her eyes landed on an ashtray with scrubbed out cigars in it.

"They're all very beautiful." Sakura said as she remembered where she was and found Gaara and Kiba both staring at her.

"Thank you." Gaara said barely above a whisper.

Sakura saw that he opened his mouth like he was wanting to say more but she spoke up before he could.

"I'm gonna go." She swallowed. Holding up the CD like it was of major important that she go home now and listen to it. "I'll see you guys around."

Sakura was stepping past them and walking down the aisles before either of them could say anything.

"Hey, Sakura! You're leaving already?"

She heard Naruto's voice call out to her but she ignored him, tired of being in that place and just wanting to get some fresh air.

Sakura was quiet all the way home. She didn't remember until walking halfway to the parking lot near her work that she didn't drive that morning and had decided to walk. This annoyed her because now it would take her even longer to get home but she trudged on anyways.

Sakura's thoughts were on the paintings and drawings she had seen in the room. They were all so excellent and amazing yet Sakura never in her wildest dreams would ever imagine drawing some of the grotesque things she saw back there. She wondered where in his mind they came from. She wondered what message he was wanting to send by making those pieces of artwork. Sakura's art work was so different, she knew, and the complete opposite of his, but Sakura still felt the unimaginable pull towards him. The connection she knew that she couldn't ignore.

If he had that amazing talent then why wasn't he in college? Why wasn't he going to art school or something? _Maybe what happened to me happened to him._ She thought to herself. _Or maybe something similar_. The thought that Sakura hadn't wanted to think about, the one that had been swimming around in the back of her mind all day, made its way to the surface. _Why was he at the bake sale with Konoha Life Mission_? Sakura had been constantly pushing that thought aside ever since she had run into him there and she felt she may go mad with her obsession.

She thought back to the breakfast with Tsunade and remembered how she had said that most of the people there were troubled teens or ones who had been in trouble with the law and were being forced to attend. Was that him? Was Gaara one of those people? She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer.

She arrived home zombie like, eyes wide from being lost in thought and having them open for so long. Realizing she was at the gate and had to put in her code to the entrance she blinked her dried eyes and rubbed away the stinging.

A few minutes of climbing up the driveway she stepped foot across the front door, heading straight for the kitchen. All of this thinking had caused her to get hungry. Settling for an apple she leaned against the counter and took a bite out of it. Listening to the house to see if anyone was home. There wasn't. The quietness deafened her. _They must be out._ She thought to herself.

Sakura's phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the caller I.D.. Ino. _Shit._ She thought with a groan. _I completely forgot I invited her over tonight. That was before I mentally fried myself trying to solve a puzzle I didn't have enough pieces to._ She told herself. She answered the phone.

"I'm assuming you and Shikamaru made up?" She started off.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did but I'm still coming over so don't even _think_ about trying to get out of it." She scolded. "And I already invited Hinata, too. I'm zipping up my bag right now as we speak and then I am heading over to pick her up, okay?"

Sakura tried to cut in and say something but Ino wouldn't let her. With an "Okay, see you soon, bye!" She hung up the phone and Sakura was left with her hanging up the phone, the beep in her ear.

She sighed out lout. This was going to be a long night.

Her eyes landed on the CD she had laid on the counter when she entered the kitchen. The cover artwork gazing up at her. Taking a step closer she picked it up. Well if they were going to invade _her_ space and stay the night, then they were listening to _her_ music. She thought with a grin before heading upstairs.


	8. Coffee and Curiosities

**Authors note: Hey guys! (If anyone is still there and still reading lol) I'm so so so so immensely sorry about the wait. I know it's been a while now. It's not that I stopped working on the story, I just have been so busy lately with life. I work a full time job and I went through a bad break up and couldn't bring myself to write (If I did that then everything in this story would be depressing o.o) and on top of that I somehow managed to break my laptop twice and had to ship it out each time, getting it fixed, which each time ended up taking a month or a little over to get back. With by the time the laptop arrive, by the time they worked on it and by the time I got it back. It was very horrendous. I love my baby :[ AND on top of that I went on a month long vacation and I'm sorry but I didn't write on my vacation. I was too busy enjoying it lol**

 **But, I am back and am continuing to write this story. So updates will be happening frequently again.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and to anyone who has favorited it or followed it. Thank you for everyone who leaves a review! I appreciate them very much and I am open to thoughts, ideas, and criticism. I don't appreciate rude reviews or bashing though, so please don't do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Coffee and Curiosities**

The light peeking through the curtains woke her before her mother did. The dead silence hit her ears, as well as the splitting pain in her head. Blinking groggily she turned her head in attempt to escape the sun and felt the coldness of the sheets against her cheek. After a moment of silence with her headache she forced herself to sit up on her elbows and look around the room.

Ino and Hinata were sprawled out on the floor with what seemed to be a half attempt of covering themselves up with blankets. Hinata although sleeping peacefully could tell her face was more slack then usual while Ino lay on her back with her mouth wide open. Squinting a little to see closer she could see a bit of dried up drool on her cheek.

Groaning she thought back to the night before. Ino was the one who decided to bring over the bottle of alcohol and pop it open as soon as she got in the room. What followed was a lot of relationship talk-on Ino's side about Shikamaru-trying on clothes, watching funny movies and playing video games. Moving to get up her foot hit something hard. Looking down she spotted the empty bottle. She hadn't managed to notice it yet. _Why in the world is this in my bed?_ Trying to remember the last thing that happened last night she heard a familiar clacking coming from the hallway, getting louder as it neared her door. _Shit, mom's coming._

Panicking she shoved the bottle under her pillows and threw the blankets over them just in time before she heard the familiar quick knock and the door opening.

Her mother stood tall and looked at her with a knowing look.

"Good morning, Sakura." She said curtly. "I don't remember allowing guests over last night."

"You weren't home for me to ask." She retorted back. "If I recall correctly, you were out pretty late."

Her mother simply ignored her and moved on to what she wanted to say.

"It's pretty late."

With this fact she glanced at the clock, as if to get her point across. Sakura followed her eyes and was surprised to see that it was after twelve. Annoyed, Sakura said nothing. She wasn't interested in giving her what she wanted and she wasn't planning on playing her game.

"I expect you and your friends to be up and out within the hour." She ordered before stepping to leave. "Oh, and one more thing." Sakura looked her dead in the eye. "I don't allow drinking in this house."

At this she turned to leave, leaving Sakura with a slap in the face. _How loud were we last night?_ She wondered. She glanced down at Ino and Hinata, still passed out. _Wow._ She thought. _That alcohol must have hit them hard._ She laughed to herself.

Easing out of bed and fighting off the wave of dizziness that hit, she threw a pillow on Ino's face with a "Wake up!". She jumped awake and immediately after realizing what happened she started griping to Sakura.

"What the fuck, Sakura?"

Sakura ignored her and stepped over her to nudge Hinata softly.

"Hinata, it's time to wake up. We gotta go." She said.

"Oh, okay, so you throw the pillow at my face, but wake up Hinata with a cute little soft nudge." Ino complained while making a mocking gesture with her body. Sakura laughed at this and just headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

"Mother said we have to be out of here in an hour. She's not so happy."

Ino groaned. "She's never happy."

 _Ain't that the truth_. Sakura thought to herself. Squirting some toothpaste onto her toothbrush she proceeded to brush her teeth while studying herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tank top and she noticed a purple looking color on her shoulder. Pausing she leaned into the mirror to get a closer look. _What the fuck is this? A bruise?_

She stepped out of the bathroom and spoke around the toothbrush.

"What the hell is this?" She asked incredulously. "What happened last night?"

Ino sat up from her bed. Apparently she had decided to ditch the floor and snuggle up in her bed instead of getting up and getting ready. She peered at the mark on Sakura's shoulder and laughed out loud.

"Oh, you don't remember? You went downstairs to get you something to eat while singing some lame song of yours at the top of your lungs. I mean, you made it down the stairs, but not without tripping on the last couple of steps and running into the wall."

Sakura's eyes bulged out. How much had she had to drink? Turning sharply on her heel and back to the bathroom to spit out some toothpaste, she thought back. She really couldn't remember that much. There were a lot of black spots. Memories erased. Sighing she continued to scrub her teeth and Ino walked in and leaned against the door jam.

"I mean it was really funny. Me and Hinata got a kick out of it."

Speaking of Hinata, she's still sound asleep, she realized.

"But, I should tell you, that you did end up leaving a pretty bad dent in the wall which will need to be repaired."

Sakura's head snapped up to look at Ino in the mirror. _Oh god, I am so fucking dead._ She thought to herself. Her mother had to have noticed it by now.

"Don't worry!" She said, reading Sakura's facial expression in the mirror. "We moved a picture and covered it up. Not sure how long it'll be though before she realizes."

Was that why she said what she did this morning? Had she already realized it and had seen the dent? She hoped not.

"Wake up Hinata." She said with a sigh after spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing off her toothbrush. "We gotta go soon."

* * *

Just before the hour mark hit they were dressed and out the door. Ino somehow managed to squeeze in the time to do her eyeliner and mascara. How, Sakura had no idea. Make up was never that important to her where she had to make the time to do it when time was limited. Ino however would always somehow _make_ the time, whether she had it or not.

Even Hinata managed to look well kept and liking nothing ever happened last night. Am I seriously the only one that ever gets a hangover? She asked herself annoyed. Sakura looked rough. Her hair had been brushed and put up half hazardously into a pony tail and she had no make up on and she was sure she had a glare of 'I hate the world' on her face today.

They were currently sitting in a restaurant, waiting for the brunch they ordered. Sakura's stomach was grumbling and her head still pounding. She needed the food more then she cared to admit. With a deep sigh she stirred some sugar into her coffee and took a sip. The warmness filled her body and she shivered. This was exactly what she needed.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Hinata asked quietly. She was sipping on her water.

"Meet up with the boys." Ino replied automatically.

This piqued Sakura's interest because she knew Gaara would be there. And the last thing she wanted was him to see her looking like a mess.

"You answered awful fast." Sakura said. "Why so sure?"

"Because, Shikamaru wants to meet up. He sent me a text this morning saying he misses me." She answered back with a cocky smile on her face.

Sakura guessed that he didn't really use those words exactly. She didn't say anything to this. Only stayed quiet.

"Why so quiet? You don't want to meet up with them?" Ino asked.

"It isn't that." Sakura answered. "I just am still getting used to them I guess."

Ino looked at Sakura with a knowing smirk and a squint in her eyes.

"No, I just think you're not used to a certain redhead being around," She accused. "And if my senses are correct, I'd say you have a thing for him."

Sakura could immediately feel the heat come to her face as she glared at Ino and huffed under her breath.

"No. I hardly know him."

"Maybe you should get to know him." Hinata spoke up. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

 _If you only knew how many questions I have for him, Hinata_. She thought to herself.

"I guess." Ino piped up. "You never know with all of those rumors circulating around about him."

 _Rumors? What rumors?_ She thought to herself. But she couldn't say this out loud or else she knew Ino would be onto her even more then she was already. And the last thing she wanted was for Ino to know and then watch as she got her heart broken again.

Thinking of this brought back thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura repressed the flashbacks to that day. At this time the server came out and delivered them their food. First thing Ino did was squirt ketchup on her eggs.

"Ew." Sakura said fatly.

"Hey, don't hate forehead." She replied jokingly. "At least I don't eat it with my macaroni and cheese like Hinata over here."

Hinata blushed and rolled her eyes. "If you can eat ketchup on your eggs, I can eat ketchup with my macaroni." She retorted, all the while keeping the genuine look on her face. _She's always so nice._ Sakura thought to herself. She thought about how the three of them were such close friends yet complete opposite. The world is strange.

* * *

Sakura sipped on the cup of coffee she got to go from the restaurant and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day out. The sun was high in the sky and there was a perfect breeze to go with it. Her hair blew gently in the wind, tickling her face. They walked down the sidewalk together, Hinata and Ino talking about some episode of a show that aired last week, while Sakura was lost in her thoughts.

After getting some food in her system, Sakura felt miles better. Although the bruise on her shoulder ached, leaving a dull remembrance of how she drank so much she couldn't even remember the night before. Sakura thought back to the last time she drank that much. The last time she had been that drunk was a few weeks ago at the bonfire with Gaara, when he had to take her home. Thinking of him being there to make sure she was alright and driving her home made a weird feeling bubble in her chest.

And with this came the automatic thought of Sasuke. Sakura had only been drunk once or twice throughout the years with Sasuke. She hated every moment. She always hated waking up in bed the next morning, both of them with no clothes on and her not being able to remember any of it or how they got to that point. That was how they had sex for the first time. When she was drunk. And Sakura had always regretted it because she had originally wanted to wait until marriage.

 _No_. She said to herself. _No thinking of Sasuke today._ She then turned her thoughts onto the next pressing thing on her mind. Gaara. She wondered what he would be wearing today, if he would even be there with the guys when they showed up. If he would speak to her and if they would get to talk. She thought about his voice and the fact that he let her borrow his CD. She wondered if he let her borrow it for a reason or if he was just always that nice to people. Was she the only one who may have interest or is it possible he could have interest too? She doubted it. She didn't really feel like anyone special enough to be interesting.

She thought back to the time they ran into each other in the kitchen. Why was he there? Ino had said something at brunch about rumors. And everyone knows that rumors are half truths. There's always some truth to a rumor. Although she had yet to hear any of the rumors, she wondered if they were bad.

"Sakura!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to many eyes looking at her.

"Uhm," Ino said. "We're here. We've been trying to get your attention but you've just been staring off in space like a total spaz."

Immediately heat fled to her cheeks. How embarrassing. When did they even stop walking? And how long have they been staring at her? She immediately searched for Jade eyes to know if he had seen her spazzing out or not. When she found them her cheeks got hotter. _Oh god. He probably thinks I'm a total freak now._ His eyes looked at her gently with quiet curiosity.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought." She spoke up with a soft laugh, trying to laugh it off.

Naruto came up to her face to face and stared at her intently. Studying her.

"Mmm, you sure you okay Sakura?" He asked with a finger on his chin and his eyes squinted.

She looked at him flatly. "Yes, Naruto, I'm fine. Now please get out of my bubble."

She heard Kiba laugh and looked up to see him stuff some food in his mouth. Why did she feel like every time she saw him, he was eating something? She wondered if it was really Choji in disguise.

"Let's go, Sakura! We have an adventure to go on!"

Sakura didn't know what it was but she didn't like the sound of that.

They all headed down the side walk. Sakura in the back, a few steps behind Gaara and Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru in the middle, with Ino clinging to Shikamaru's arm as they spoke only to each other. Naruto and Hinata in the front, with Naruto dangerously close to Hinata's face as he was animatedly talking about some video game he had been playing last night. Sakura noticed how red her face was and figured if he didn't stop soon, she was going to faint.

Gaara couldn't seem to calm his nerves. When he had seen Sakura today, her cup of coffee in hand and her hair blowing softly in her face, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Even on days like today, where he noticed she wasn't wearing any make up. He caught eyes with Kiba and he looked at him with a pointed look and discretely pointed his thumb behind her.

"Go talk to her, dude!" He said under his breath. "Or I will do it for you."

Gaara glared at him and looked away. Although Kiba could be annoying sometimes, he was right. He needed to speak to her or he may lose his chance. So at this last thought, he slowed his pace a little, till Sakura caught up to him and he was walking next to her.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled. "Hey."

Gaara panicked and didn't know what to say. He probably should of thought about topic conversations before beginning to speak to her. Frantically he searched his mind and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What flavor coffee are you drinking?"

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion a little. What a random question.

"French Vanilla. It's my favorite." She replied before taking a sip. "Do you drink coffee?"

"No."

"Mmm." Sakura hummed with a nod.

A silence followed and Gaara raked his mind again. He didn't want the conversation to die.

"It's just too bitter for my liking. If I were to drink it, I'd have to put an unhealthy amount of sugar into it." He elaborated.

To Gaara's surprise, she laughed at this. He had never heard her laugh before and he almost froze on the spot from hearing the melody. He made her laugh? Laughing normally wasn't a common reaction he got out of people. He decided that he liked it and wanted to hear more of it.

"I put sugar in mine, but not the amount that you probably would." She said.

Sakura studied him. How his hair blew in the wind, slightly in his face, almost in his eyes but not completely. His eyes looked brighter in the daylight of the sun and it made her want to reach out and move the hair out of the way so she could see them better. Her eyes fell to the shiny metal that adorned his face.

"Do you want any more piercings?" She asked.

"Not at the moment," He looked at her. "Maybe someday."

Gaara subconsciously wondered if she disliked them. Never in his life had he ever cared about if someone liked his piercings or not. But he wondered if they bothered her.

"I like them." Was the quiet and simple statement that hung in the air between them.

He looked at her with surprise. Did she just compliment him? Gaara rarely received compliments. He tried to think back to the last time he had received one, maybe when he was a child?

Looking away from her he cast his eyes elsewhere. Only to notice that they were alone. He didn't remember being in the front. Looking behind him for the rest of the gang he noticed they were gone. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself.

Sakura noticed him looking around and looked back herself. They had both come to a complete stop now. Did they take a wrong turn or something? Where did everyone go?

"Uhm," Was all that came out of his mouth.

"I think we were just ditched." She said, looking for a spot of blonde or purple hair.

But Sakura wasn't slow. If she knew Ino like she thought she did, this was probably all her doing, judging by what Hinata and Ino had said to her over brunch earlier. She growled on the inside. She probably ripped them away and shoved everyone in a different direction when they were lost in their conversation. How had she not noticed? But a small part of Sakura thanked her. Now she could talk to him alone, with no worries of everyone else being around.

"I think so, too." He replied looking at her. He looked like a lost puppy, like he didn't know what to do with his life now that he was alone with her. She laughed out loud at this.

"Well, we can go our own way or we could go look for them?" Sakura decided giving him an option was the nicest thing to do, instead of taking it and running with it. Maybe he wasn't comfortable being alone with her.

He pondered for a minute before replying.

"We might run into them up the street."

She smiled. She understood the message, because she assumed they both knew the probability of running into them again were slim.

"Yea." Stepping off with her she continued down the street and he followed beside her. "Maybe Naruto will hop out at us and give us a scare."

He scoffed and this intrigued Sakura.

"What?" She questioned. "You don't think he could do it?"

"He tries to get me all the time. And fails before claiming I have no emotions."

This made Sakura laugh again and Gaara made a small smile to himself, indulging in it.

"Well, you are kind of hard to read." She mused before taking another sip of her coffee.

He watched her drink her coffee. Studying her. Her face and her eyes, her mouth and the way she spoke.

"You're not so easy to read either." He threw back softly.

He noticed this made her brows furrow in thought.

"You think so?" She asked before looking up to him in thought.

Sakura never wondered if she was hard to read or not. The only person that ever had to read her was Sasuke, and they had been around each other for so long, hiding anything was impossible. They just knew each other too well. _But obviously not that well._ She thought to herself after thinking of that day.

"Mmhmm."

They continued on in silence for a little bit. Enjoying the weather and each thinking to themselves about how open, little or not, they were with others.

"How long have you been painting?" Sakura brought up.

He thought about this. "Since I was young. It was always something I did when I didn't have anything else to do. Now, it's just a habit."

"You're very good at it." She said. "Have you ever thought of going to art school?"

Sakura noticed immediately that his features had darkened at this and he looked away. _He must not want to be read right now._ She thought to herself. She wondered why he didn't like the subject. And then the creeping thought came, does this have something to do with why he's at Konoha Life Mission? She took note to tread carefully around this topic from now on.

"I just never had an interest." He replied.

She somehow doubted that but took this as an answer for now. When he spoke again he was quieter than usual.

"You're welcome to come by and see, if you want. I have many."

She was in shock that he would offer her to see something so personal but she was more than curious to see more and wasn't going to turn down the opportunity.

"I would love to!" She agreed enthusiastically.

He looked at her with a strange look that Sakura couldn't comprehend before leading her back to the record store.

* * *

The conversation on the way there was lighthearted after the whole school topic and Sakura was glad because the last thing she wanted was to bring up any bad memories. She knew how it felt to be swimming in memories she'd rather forget.

When they arrived he unlocked the door and held it open for her. With a small 'thank you' she stepped inside. It was a weird feeling to be in the record store with the lights out and no music playing. The light from outside peered in through the windows, giving them more than enough light to see around. It seemed more than a home now than a place to sell music at. She looked at Gaara walking through the isles to the back room where he went last time. _But, this **is** his home. Isn't it? _ She thought to herself softly.

She didn't know how this made her feel. It only brought on more questions. Why did he live here? Does he choose to live here? Is this really his home or just somewhere he stays when he paints? Where are his parents? His family?

She came to the surface out of her thoughts when she heard him calling to her. She was still standing near the entrance, spazzing out again.

"Coming." She spoke before walking over to him.

He stood in the door way waiting for her, holding the door open. She stepped around him smoothly and walked inside. The place was different from last night. She noticed the beer and alcohol bottles were all gone, his bed was made, surprisingly. She didn't even make her own bed herself. The ash tray was the same, only moved to a different place. The smell of smoke and paint wafted to her nose and she wasn't disgusted. She was intrigued.

She noticed a small window above his desk, that she didn't notice last night. She must have been too preoccupied with looking around and wasn't able to get a good look. It was cracked, with a soft breeze coming in. She walked around slowly, studying the room some more. She also noticed a small closet, with sliding doors. It was closed. Sakura wondered what was in there, besides the obvious.

Her eyes skimmed over his desk and the rest of the room to turn back around on him. He was only standing there. Waiting for her reaction was what she assumed he was doing. Aqua eyes bore into emerald.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked politely while gesturing to his bed.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed. "This is your place Gaara, your bed."

He said nothing to this and only proceeded to sit down. She watched him and studied him. His movements seemed more slow, like everything action he was making, he was making with care. _Why is he acting so weird_? She wondered. Is she making him uncomfortable?

"You can sit there if you want." He leaned over and pulled out his chair from the desk.

She took it without a word and turned towards his desk, setting her cup of coffee onto the nearest table. Some of the drawings and pictures from last night had been moved, some different ones had been added. _He must have been working on them last night._ She thought.

The images stared up at her, so elegantly drawn, as if begging for someone to notice them. How could someone not stop and stare at these? The twisted faces and expressions looked at her, and she was speechless. Some of them were peaceful. Some of them angry. Some of them sad. Her fingers fell lightly over an abstract piece he was in the middle of sketching and wondered what in him had urged him to draw it.

It was so unique. So interesting, you couldn't help but to think about it. _This one is one of my favorites._ She thought to herself, but not out loud.

"These are all so…" She couldn't find the word. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Came his soft reply. "You draw too do you not? I would love to see some of yours."

She ignored this. Hers were nowhere near on the level of his. She felt like hers paled in comparison.

"This one." She pulled out a finished piece.

It was a drawing with ink. Two naked bodies twisted together, merging. One with a look of agony and another with a look of bliss. How interesting. He stood up and stood behind her, leaning over to see which one she was talking about. Sakura noticed their close proximity and ignored the urge to look at him.

"What about it?" His voice was a quiet melody next to her ear.

"It's beautiful. I love the two different emotions on the faces." She was still looking at the piece. "What brought you to create this one?"

He shrugged and straightened up. Crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"Nothing, really. I just draw all kinds of things."

She turned around in the chair and looked up at him. He didn't seem angry or upset as she looked him in the eyes. Just open. But Sakura wasn't satisfied with the answer and wanted to know more. Her obsession with knowing the deepest parts of him and why he created the things he did was gnawing at her almost to the point of her getting angry for giving her such a vague answer. But she suppressed this and ignored it.

"You should open up a gallery." She encouraged. "I bet people would love your pieces."

Gaara gave a light laugh in spite of himself and looked at her thankfully.

"I'm glad you think so but I don't think as many people would be giving me as much praise as you. I've been told they're a bit…unusual."

Sakura had a small smile on her face from realizing that it was her first time hearing his _almost_ laugh that fell when he said this. His work was unusual. She agreed to herself. Unusually intriguing.

"I would totally buy one of your pieces." She said with a teasing smile as she leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms as he had his.

"Oh yea?" He questioned. "Are you my biggest fan?"

"Pfft," She scoffed. "I'm your only fan apparently from what you have to say about it."

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to his nightstand, pulling open a drawer.

"Do you mind if I smoke?"

There he was again. Asking for permission to do everything like this was her place and not his.

"No, go ahead." She skipped chiding him about the fact that this was his placed but she learnt at this point, this was probably a regular thing with him.

She watched him light a cigar and take a drag. His profile was dark, outlined in black from the sun coming in through the door way from the shop. When she noticed this she looked around and noticed that he had never turned on the lights. The place was bright enough with the lights coming in from outside. But she liked it. It set a comfortable mood. A mood that made her want to curl up in bed and take a nap.

But as she studied his profile she could feel her fingers itching to sketch it out. She knew she couldn't right now so instead she filed the image for later. She went back to their conversation, breaking the silence.

"And I know exactly which piece I would buy." She said with a grin.

He scoffed. "Yea? And which of my pieces would be worth it to you to buy?"

There was no hesitation when she pointed to the big painting on the wall. The one she fell in love with last night. The grotesque faces, the agony. The darkness of it all.

He followed her finger to where she pointed and looked at her immediately with a darkness in his eyes. Her hand fell down to her lap and she immediately regretted saying anything about it. _That painting must mean something to him._ She thought regretfully. _Damnit. I shouldn't have said that._

"No." He said flatly. "That's one of my worst ones."

One of his worst? Was he insane? There's no denying how beautifully painted and detailed it was. There was in no way shape or form bad quality at all.

"What makes you think it's one of your worst ones?" She asked incredulously.

He had sat down on the bed again and was now leaning on one of his arms, taking a hit from his cigar. He looked at her and she looked back. His eyes held darkness in them and made Sakura want to know why. He exhaled a cloud of smoke in the air and Sakura breathed it in willingly, wanting a cigar of her own but much too polite to ask for one. She waited for an answer but never got one.

There was no ignoring the heaviness in the air and she desperately wanted to rewind time. With everything she was saying it seemed she was only making it worse. His eyes were still on her and she looked away to the floor, trying to escape the intensity.

"Boo!"

They both heard the yell at the same time and both jumped, snapping their heads towards the door. Naruto stood there with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata all behind him. Naruto standing there still bent over from creeping in the room and this wild look on his face.

"HAH!" He yelled pointing at Gaara. "I finally got you! I did it!"

She looked to Gaara and she could see the surprise all over his face, still in shock from him jumping in the room so loudly and unexpectedly. Sakura was the first to laugh and then everyone but Gaara followed suit. The look of annoyance on his face from finally being scared only made Sakura laugh more.

"And you said you could never be scared." Kiba pointed out while stepping into the room.

Ignoring them all he simply looked away and just continued to smoke his cigar, not saying anything. But he looked at Sakura laughing so much and her smile, and smirked. If she was laughing then there was a part of him that was okay with it. _Damn you, Naruto_. He thought to himself.

He couldn't believe that he had managed to finally scare him. But he knew the reason why. And it was because he was too busy being distracted by a certain pink haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Now, come on!" Naruto yelled. "We're going to get ramen!"

"Naruto," Hinata spoke up softly. "Was that the adventure you were talking about earlier?"

With Hinata's serious questioning face and Naruto's open mouthed one, everybody erupted in laughter with a 'some adventure that is, huh?' from Ino.


End file.
